A Second Chance
by Blue090899
Summary: I just met a family who did this for there kid who has been through a lot so here you go. Now this story may seem a little weird and maybe gross so VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.
1. How it all began

One might say that I was cursed from the very beginning. I never knew my real mom or dad. The only thing I knew about my mom was that she was a crack addict. I remember once being told that I was born addicted to crack, which is why I don't know my mom, because I was taken away from her right after I was born. Apparently, that didn't bother her too much, because, as far as I know, she never tried to get me back.

So, from the time I was born, I was a product of "the system," a number lost in the bureaucracy of the state foster system. I bounced from foster home to foster home never staying in one for more than a few months at a time. Most of the time my foster families were something less than what you'd see on "Leave it to Beaver." From the time I was two or three I remember getting hit a lot. My foster parents, their kids, and sometimes people in the homes that I didn't even know all hit me. I tried to be a good boy, but I still got hit even when I was pretty sure I hadn't done anything wrong. I remember one house, when I was seven or eight, where I was pretty much the designated punching bag for my foster family's real kids. They'd beat me up for no reason at all. A lot of times my foster parents would be watching the whole thing, and they'd just laugh and call me a wimp because I didn't fight back or try to defend myself.

Since my mom was a crack head, I was also born premature, and I was really small. That never really went away, and I've always been small for my age. I was too small to defend myself, and the one time I tried to fight back it only got me beat up worse.

Then there were the homes were no one hit me at all, the ones where instead of hitting me they just said mean things to me. They called me a retard, a crack-head baby, stupid, shrimp, runt, bastard (I didn't even know what that meant), and a lot of other mean things. Those homes were worse than the ones where I got hit. At least when the hitting ended it was over for a little while. The mean words hurt my feelings really badly, and I usually cried myself to sleep every night.

To make things even worse, I've been a bedwetter for as long as I can remember. Almost every morning I woke up in wet clothes and sheets. That only earned me more torment and abuse from my foster families. They called me worthless, a baby, piss pants, and everything else you can imagine. I got a lot of spankings and just plain beatings because I couldn't keep my bed dry no matter how hard I tried. In one place I remember they whipped me every morning that I woke up wet with a belt—the buckle end. I can't remember ever sitting down when I lived there that it didn't hurt a lot.

In most of the homes I usually had to sleep on the same, nasty mattress every night, and it was almost always still wet from the previous night's accident. I didn't even know there was such a thing as plastic mattress protectors. Quite often I was made to sleep away from everyone else to keep my smelly bed from offending the rest of the family. A couple of places I slept in the basement, in others I slept in the garage, and once I didn't even have a bed. In that house they told me I was like a puppy that wasn't housebroken—I wasn't sure what that meant—and they made me sleep on the floor on newspaper. At least they did give me a pillow.

The only good time in my life was when I lived with an older lady. She was very sweet and loving to me. She never hit me or called me bad things. She didn't care that I was a bedwetter, and she even bought me pull-ups to wear to bed at night so I didn't wake up wet and cold. I was only about five at the time, so I don't remember too much about her. I remember she made really good oatmeal cookies. I think I lived with her for about six months before she got really sick. The people who always take me from one house to another—I think they're called caseworkers—came and told me she was too sick to take care of me. She went to the hospital, and they took me away from her. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I don't know what happened to her. I hope she's okay and still taking care of some other kids.

By the time I was ten I had long ago lost count of how many homes I had lived in. I was in the fifth grade and I was still a bedwetter. It was when I was ten that I was sent to the worst house ever. The "dad" drank all the time, and he always stank like beer—I've lived in a lot of houses where they had a lot of beer, so I know what it smells like. He was really mean and he hit me a lot. He also said mean things to me. I was beat up physically and verbally on a weekly, usually daily, basis. The "mom" didn't hit me a lot, but she was really mean to me. She called me bad names all the time. They had two kids, and they were both mean to me and hit me all the time. Most of the time the mom would make enough food to feed her family, and then I had to eat whatever was leftover. If there wasn't anything left I just didn't eat.

One night, after I had been there for three or four months, the mom and the dad both got really drunk. I was sitting in the living room watching TV with them because their kids didn't want a bedwetter in their room. I didn't have any toys, and I wasn't allowed to play with their kids' toys, so I just sat there watching whatever they watched. At some point they got into a fight over something, I don't even know what. They stood up and started yelling at each other, using really bad words. The dad threw a lamp across the room, and it hit the wall and broke. The mom slapped the dad across the face and left the house. The dad was still really mad, and I was sill there. I knew what was about to happen, and I tried to get away, but I wasn't fast enough. He came after me and grabbed hold of me so I couldn't run. He hit me a lot. I had a bloody nose and mouth before he was done. He didn't stop then, either. He kept hitting me long after I stopped trying to get away. I was able to get on the ground by a chair and curl up into a little ball. Even then, he continued to hit and kick me. I guess he eventually got tired and he stopped beating me. He told me, "Get your worthless ass to bed," as he went back to his chair, and I heard another can of beer pop open.

I got up as fast as I could and ran out of the room. I tried not to cry because he hated whenever I cried, and I might get hit more if I did. In this house my bedroom was a walk-in closet in the hallway. I went into the room and collapsed onto the mattress that was on the floor that I slept on. I hurt everywhere. My face hurt and it was hard to open my left eye. My right arm hurt really, really bad. I couldn't move my right hand very well, and my arm was starting to get puffy. I hurt so bad that I couldn't help but start to cry. I lay down on my damp, smelly bed and tried to go to sleep. I lay there for a long time. I wanted to sleep, but I hurt too badly. Finally, long after the entire house was quiet, I fell asleep.

I woke up sometime later. I felt cold. I reached down with my arm that didn't hurt and felt my abdomen. I groaned and frowned as I discovered that I had wet myself again, just like last night, and the night before, and every night before that. My stomach suddenly turned cold on the inside. I knew I was in for another beating when they found out I had had another accident. I got hit every morning here for that.

I didn't know what to do. You'd think I'd just get used to being hit all the time, but it still scared me. Just knowing I was going to get beat in the morning was almost as bad as getting hit. I started to cry again in anticipation of the morning beating to come. Then, an idea that I had never thought of before crossed my mind. What if I wasn't here when they came to check my bed in the morning? If I wasn't here they couldn't beat me, right?

I stopped crying and lay there thinking about that. I could just leave and I'd be okay, right? But, if I left I could never come back. If I ran away and came back they'd beat me worse than I had ever been beaten before. But, if I never came back, what was I going to do? I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't have any friends at school because I was always dirty and people said I smelled bad. Who would take care of me and feed me if I left? But wait…I didn't get but a tiny portion of table scraps tonight. My stomach was growling even as I thought of that. No one took care of me here. I knew for a fact they didn't love me. They told me they hated me nearly every day.

My options boiled down to either staying here and getting beaten again for wetting my bed, or running away and never coming back. At least I had a chance if I ran away. If I stayed I was guaranteed more pain than I was already enduring. And just like that, my decision was made.

I instantly started to get up. That turned out to be more difficult than I thought it would be. I hurt more now than I had when I came in here however long ago that had been. I was stiff everywhere. My right arm was still killing me. I pulled myself up and started for the door. My left ankle gave out, and I fell right back down to my knees. My left leg hurt really badly. I reached down and felt it. It felt sort of loose and squishy down by my ankle. I tried to ignore that, and I limped to the door.

I turned on the light in my room, my closet, and looked around to gather my stuff. I grabbed my shoes and put them on as best I could with only one hand. I was still wearing my only pair of jeans, which were of course wet, but I had nothing else to wear. I had a white t-shirt on, which I stripped off. I put on a worn-out, hand-me-down sweatshirt that was from two or three foster homes ago. I then looked around to see what else I should take. I had three more shirts, all of which stunk to varying degrees of my own, dried urine. My foster mother rarely did laundry, and, as I often slept in the same clothes I wore everyday—I couldn't remember ever having pajamas—they always got peed in. Even when she did laundry, my clothes often didn't get washed. I grabbed one of the shirts along with a thin jacket that I had.

That was it. I had nothing else. I considered going to the bathroom to get my toothbrush, but I didn't have any toothpaste to use with it. There was only one tube in there that my foster siblings and I shared, and if I took that I'd be stealing. If I were caught and had to come back here that would just be one more thing I'd be in trouble for, and they'd just hurt me more. For the same reason, I immediately dismissed the thought of taking any food with me. I was already taking a risk in running away, and stealing would only make things worse.

I then had to figure out how to get out of here. The mom and dad were both drunk, and probably sleeping like the dead, but I had to be careful not to wake up their two sons. I decided that the back door would be the best exit. From there I could go down the back alleyway that ran behind all the houses on the street. That way I might better avoid getting caught.

I did just that, and, after putting my jacket on, I went out the back door without being noticed. I went up to the fence and had to figure out how to get over it. The back gate into the alley was locked with a padlock, and I obviously had no key. It wasn't a really high fence, so I decided I could climb it. It was really hard to climb with my hurt arm and leg, but I finally managed to get to the top of the fence.

I started to go down the other side. I got myself hanging from the top by one hand. I was about to drop down, but I lost my grip before I was ready. I landed on my left ankle, and it immediately buckled underneath me. I fell down catching myself with my left arm. That only caused me pain in my left wrist, and I was just barely able to stifle a yelp of pain. I sat there for a second and took further inventory of my wounds. Now both of my wrists hurt, although the left one wasn't nearly as bad as the right. My ankle hurt even worse now. I decided that I had to ignore my pain right now. I had to get out of here quickly before someone found me. I took my bundled, extra shirt, which I discovered I had ripped on the fence, and I headed down the alley. I zipped my jacket up and stuffed my extra shirt inside of it. It was a little cold, as it was October, and I was getting a little chilly. The damp spot on the front of my pants only made me more uncomfortable.

I limped down the alley ever so slowly. By the time I made it to the end of the block I had to sit down and rest for a second. My arm and leg were both throbbing badly as was my head. I put my left hand up on my face. My left cheek was all puffy and my eye was swollen shut. It hurt badly and I wanted to cry, but I knew that wouldn't help anything right now.

After a few minutes of rest I got up and resumed my getaway. I crossed a street and continued down the alleyway. I got more scared with every passing moment. My foster home wasn't in a very good part of town. I could sometimes hear gunshots at night, and there were street corners we were told to stay away from at night because men sold drugs there. I knew at any moment someone could jump out of a dark corner and kidnap me. I decided that I had nothing to lose, though, so I kept going down the street.

I was also afraid that the police would see me. I was a little kid, and if any cops saw me out in the middle of the night they were sure to arrest me and take me a back to my foster parents, who would then beat me again.

I made it down to an area of town that had some shopping strips and other shops. It was about ten blocks from my foster home. I would have tried to go further, but it was already starting to get light, and I was hurting so much that I just couldn't go much further. I went behind a shopping center to find a place to hide. There was an electronics store that had several big boxes piled up behind it. I found a TV box that I could fit in and I crawled inside. I was freezing cold, but the box didn't provide much warmth. I curled into a little ball and tried to go to sleep.

I spent the next two days just hiding out behind the shopping center. I was too hurt to go anywhere else, so I just hid out back there in my TV box. I heard a few people and trucks go by, but I was able to remain hidden and quiet enough not to draw attention. I didn't sleep much because I was afraid someone might find me when I was asleep and try to hurt me. Whenever I did sleep, I always woke up wet. By the second day the bottom of the box was soaked. It was yucky, but I couldn't find another box that was big enough for me to hide in.

By the third day I was getting really hungry. I hadn't eaten since Tuesday when I ran away, and now it was Friday. I was nearly always hungry, but I hadn't ever been this hungry before. I decided that I had to find some food. I slowly crawled out of my damp, not so warm box. It was really hard just to stand up. Both my arms still hurt, though the right one was by far the worst, and my ankle was getting even worse. My right arm started hurting really badly as soon as I stood up. It was throbbing painfully inside the sleeve of my jacket. The last time I pulled my sleeve up to look at my arm it was all swollen and yucky looking, and it scared me, so I hadn't looked at it in a day or so. I zipped up my jacket partway and rested my arm inside of it on the zipper, which helped a little. I limped down the alley behind the shopping center and out to the main street. I think it was around the middle of the day, though I didn't have a watch, so I didn't think I would run into any of my foster family, as they were either at work or school.

I walked down the street trying to figure out where I might find something to eat. My stomach grumbled at me as I looked around trying to find a source of food. I considered maybe looking in a dumpster behind one of the stores, but they were pretty big and I couldn't climb into one with my arms and leg so messed up. I finally stopped in front of a small grocery store that was on one street corner. I knew there was food in there, but I certainly didn't have any money to buy any with.

About then, the idea of stealing came into my mind. I frowned at that. I knew stealing was bad. I didn't want to do that, but I didn't know what else to do. I was really hungry, and I was afraid I was going to get sick if I didn't eat soon. I looked around the corner down the side of the building. If I could get in and take a little something I could slip down that way and go down the back alley and hide somewhere. I looked back at the store's entrance. I took a deep breath and let out a sigh. I didn't have a choice. I was starving. I had to do this. I had made up my mind. I would go in, take one or two little things, and that was it. The next time I'd figure out some other way to get food without stealing, but this time I had to do it.

I took another deep breath and limped toward the front door. I slowly pulled open the door with my less-injured hand and slipped inside. I immediately saw a clerk at the checkout stand. Thankfully, he was talking to a customer, and he didn't even notice me come in. I quickly limped back into the store out of the clerk's view. I limped through the store trying to decide what to take. It had to be something small that I could conceal. It also had to be something that I could open. I had no can opener, so I couldn't get a can of beans or something like that. Finally, it had to be something that I didn't have to cook.

I suddenly found myself in the produce section. That was good. Maybe I'd take an apple. Apples were healthy and not too expensive. If I took cheap things maybe I wouldn't get in so much trouble if I were caught. Without a further thought I quickly reached forward and snatched the closest apple that I could grab. I quickly stuffed it in the pocket of my jacket. I looked around nervously to see if I might have been spotted. There weren't many customers in the store, and there wasn't anyone in my view. I limped over to another aisle. I was looking for some kind of meat figuring that would be the best source of energy. I found the canned tuna and chicken on one aisle. I thought I was going to have a problem since they were in cans, but I found a brand of canned chicken that had the top that could be pulled off without an opener. I got the smallest can I could find, again thinking that that would get me in the least trouble if I were caught.

I decided I had taken enough. I hadn't been seen stealing the apple or the can of chicken, but if I took any more I was more likely to get caught. I now had to figure out how to get out of the store without being caught. I decided that just walking out like normal would be best. I made my way back toward the front of the store. I went through another aisle and suddenly stopped. I was in the pharmacy aisle. There was medicine here. Medicine. Maybe I could take some medicine and that would help me feel better. I didn't know much about medicine, but I remembered being sick once. My foster mom gave me some red liquid that didn't taste very good, but it helped me feel better. But which one should I take for my hurt arms and leg and all of the other bruises? I looked at different boxes with bottles of medicine in them. I found one that said Tylenol. I remembered seeing a TV commercial for that one. I think that was supposed to help with pain and fevers, and I was definitely in a lot of pain. I reached up and quickly grabbed a package containing a bottle of Children's Liquid Tylenol. I figured that would be the best thing to take, seeing as I was a child.

I had just shoved the package in the pocket of my jacket with the apple when everything went wrong.

"Hey, Kid! What are you doing?" I heard a mean, male voice yell from behind.

It startled me so much that I jumped. I turned and saw the store clerk rushing towards me. Oh, God! What was I going to do now? Without even thinking, I turned and started to limp towards the store exit. I pulled the medicine out of my pocket and dropped it on the floor.

"I'm sorry," I cried to the guy behind me as I continued to try to leave. Maybe that would help.

I went as fast as I could, but I just couldn't go fast enough. I made it out of the aisle into the front area of the store, but that was as far as I got. All of a sudden the guy was behind me. He roughly grabbed onto the collar of my jacket and pulled me hard.

"Ow!" I cried out in pain.

"Who do you think you are, kid?" he said angrily. "I'm sick of you kids stealing stuff."

He pulled me backwards. He got me off balance, and my hurt ankle gave out underneath me. I fell to the ground crying out in pain.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked angrily. "Get up! Playing hurt won't help you. I'm calling the police."

"I'm sorry," I cried. I was sobbing uncontrollably by now. "I'll give it all back! I'm sorry!"

I took out the apple and can of chicken and handed to him.

"Where's the rest?" he asked still sounding mean. "Where are the candy, and the chips, and soda? That's what you kids always steal."

I just shook my head. I was crying so hard that I couldn't even talk.

"What are you hiding there?" he asked.

Without warning he reached down for my jacket. He grabbed my right arm roughly and pulled it out of my jacket squeezing my forearm hard in the process. A wave of pain went through me. It hurt worse than any pain I had ever felt before. It was like a combination of an exploding fire and a bold of lighting went up my arm all the way to my shoulder. The last thing I remember was screaming at the top of my lungs, and then everything went black.

I woke up sometime later, I don't know how long. I was confused because I found myself in a bed with clean white sheets and blankets on it. I couldn't remember the last time I woke up in a bed like that, if I had ever done it at all. My vision was kind of blurry. I looked around trying to figure out where I was. Suddenly, I caught some movement out of the corner of my eye. Then, I saw a woman standing over me. She was fairly young and wearing a business suit.

" Hi little fella " she said with a smile. " How are you feeling "

I coudn't say anything because I was too scared. Who was she? Was she gonna take me back to my foster family?

" I'm Kimi Finstier " she said pointing to a ID badge on her jacket. " I'm with Child Protective Services "

Oh she is a caseworker, they never really helped me that much I silently groaned inside knowing that I would proably be back with my foster parents soon.

" In case you were wondering you are at the Children's hospital " she told me. " You were hurt pretty badly you broke your right arm and your left arm is broken as well along with your right leg also we found bruises all over you. Could you tell me what happned to you? "

I just stared at her. Should I tell her? She proably wouldn't belive me if I did.

" Okay why don't we start from the begining. Cause we don't even know who you are can you tell me your name " She suggested to me.

I even hesitated at that because she didn't know who I was whcih made me think how could she send me back to my old foster home?

" Th- Tha- Thaddeus " I stammered quickly. " Thaddeus Holmes "

" Okay thadaddeus " She said. " Nice to meet you. Do you go by Tad or Thad or something else for short? "

" People sometimes call me Tad " I replied.

" Okay Tad nice to meet you " she told me with a smile. " Now can you tell me what happened to you did something or someone hit you "

I just nodded while looking down.

" Someone hit you " she asked me.

I nodded once again.

" Who " She asked.

" John did it " I said softly.

" John " she said sounding confused. " Who is that "

okay she definatly didn't know who that was. That must be good.

" My foster dad " I answered.

" and he hit you? " She asked.

I nodded again starting to cry. For the next fifteen twenty minutes she asked me questions about what happened. She was surprised that I was just getting help on friday when all of this happend on wensday. I told her through my tears that I was too scared to tell anybody because I though that they would just send me back to my foster home.

Once I was done telling her my story I asked " Am I going to jail "

" No Tad you didn't do anything wrong " She answered.

" Uh huh " I said. " I stole I'm a bad person " once I said that I started to cry harder because of the guilt that had overcame me.

Next she did something totally surprising she got up from where she was sitting on the bed and gave me hug whcih caused me to flinch since I wasn't used to getting hug I can't even remeber the last time somebody hugged me it was proabaly when I lived with that nice old lady. The hug felt very good.

" You didn't do anything wrong little man " She said. " You just stole a little food because you were hungry plus the store owner said that he had never seen someone try to steal Children's tylenol so he didn't press charges. You must of really been hurting if you were trying to steal some medicine "

I just nodded.

She held me for a couple more minutes until I calmned down. Then she got up and said " Now I'm just gonna be out in the hall making some phone calls if you need me for anything just call. " I just nodded. She left the room and I was now all by myself in the hospital bed. I noticed both my arms were in cast that were up to past my elbow and at a ninty dgree angle, the right one was green and the left one was blue. Then I noticed my leg was in a cast that was blue and green whcih I thought was kinda funny since it looked like a candy cane also my toes where just sticking out shich I thought was even funnier.

I wondered why I wasn't hurting any more. It was the first time in days that I wasn't hurting all over. Except for my leg, my lower half was covered in a sheet and a thin, hospital blanket. I was wearing a hospital gown. I wondered where my clothes were. I wasn't sure, but it didn't even feel like I was wearing underwear. I thought about lifting the covers to check, but I really didn't want to move my arms right now because they felt really good where they were. I decided to just put my head back and relax. There was a nice, soft pillow behind my head that I could rest it on.

I lay back, and I was actually about to fall asleep when the door opened. The lady came back in, but this time she also had a guy with her. He was wearing a white coat. He introduced himself as a doctor. He told me about everything that they had done to me while I had been unconscious. He said that they had actually had to break my right arm again because it had already started to heal crooked. He said walking on my left leg had kept my ankle from healing, so it hadn't started to set yet. He told me I was a "brave young man" for going for so long in so much pain. I actually smiled at that because I don't think I had ever been called brave before.

A little later, while the doctor was still there, another man came in. He was kind of a big guy and he was wearing a suit. He told me he was a detective with the police department. He took out a shiny badge and showed it to me. I thought that was cool. He wanted to know what had happened to me, so I told him everything about the last few days just like I had told the lady earlier. When I was done he told me that he had enough probable cause—I didn't know what that was—to get an arrest warrant—I remembered what that was from a TV show—for my foster dad. I asked if I was going to have to go back there, and he and the lady both told me "absolutely not."

Before he left, the policeman also told me I was brave and tough—I know I've never been called tough before. He said I should be a policeman when I grow up. I thought that was neat. Then, he let me see his badge again. He even put it in the fingers of one of my hands and let me hold it for a second. I asked if he had a gun, and he pulled his coat back and I saw a big, giant, black gun in a holster thing on the side of his belt. He wouldn't let me hold that, though, but that's okay because I remembered from a class at school that kids weren't supposed to touch guns.

I also asked the policeman if I was going to go to jail for stealing. I know the lady had told me that I wasn't in trouble, but I wanted to be sure. I was glad when he told me that I wasn't. He said I was just stealing because I was hungry, and the owner of the store didn't want to press charges.

The lady stayed with me after the Docotr and Policeman left. I kept trying to remember to call her Miss Finster because that nice old lady told me that I should call grownups Mr., Mrs or Miss. She was really nice to me, and I didn't know many people who were nice to me, so I had to remember her name. She kept talking to me to keep me company. After I called her Miss finister a few times she told me to just call her Kimi, so I started calling her Miss Kimi which she thought was funny but " Cute. " She also said I was a very nice young man. Now this had to be one of the best days of my entire life as I got three diffrent compliment in one day that never happened to me.

I asked her what was gonna happen to me since I didn't know. She said she called emergancy foster paerents, as soon as she said that I started crying .

" What's wrong little man " She asked me with concern.

" I don't want anymore foster parents " I sopbbed. " There always mean to me "

" I'm sorry Tad but you have to " She told me.

" Why? " I said. " You can just let me go I'll get a job I can take care of myself " She told me I don't have to do that and that these foster parents are diffrent she has been saving them for a specail kid and I was gonna be it plus they will take really good care of me.

" Are you sure " I asked caustiouley.

" Yes I'm positve they are very nice " She assured me.

" And they won't hurt me "

" Yes they won't hurt you I swear that they won't "

She said that they wouldn't hurt me and that they were very nice which made me feel better but I still remained unsure.

We kept waiting for what seemed like a long time. A nurse came in to check on me. She checked a bag of liquid that was attached to a clear tube that ran down underneath my hospital gown. I asked her what it was, and she said it was a bag of IV fluid. She told me that they put a little tube into a blood vessel on my chest to give me fluids and medicine with. I hadn't even noticed that. I couldn't feel it at all. She told me that they normally put it on a person's arm, but they had to move it when they put my arms into casts. She asked if I was hungry, but I told her I wasn't. I didn't know why I wasn't because I still hadn't eaten anything. I guess I was just nervous.

Finally two stranger walked in. One was a big man who was much taller then me and proably would of mad me only reach his waist he also had a big head and purple hair he also looked kinda stocky. The other one was a girl and she looked like one of those girls who were in those workout videos like she worked out a lot or something, she was much taller then me but not as tall as the man.

Miss Kimi greeted them both they then came up to me.

" You must be Thaddeus. My name is Jan Pickles and this is my husband Tommy. We would " like " you to come stay with us "

I just looked at them nervously. They looked nice enough but I've seen foster parents that looke nice but it turned out they wern't. But they asked if I would " like to come stay with them whcih was new no one every asked that.

Then the man said " Yeah Thaddeus we would really like to have you so waht do you say "

Now that was definetley new as he sounded like he really wanted me to come stay with them.

" Um Well Okay " I said queitly. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go but what choice did I have plus I didn't want to hurt their feelings as that was mean.

" Good were glad " He said.

Miss Kimi left which made me a little nervous being with two strangers but she came back a second later with the doctor and a nurse. The nurse procceded to take that bag of liquid out of my arm whcih she said was an IV and not to worry as it won't hurt. While she did that the doctor and Miss Kimi told the pickles all about me and where I was hurting at and how to take care of me. Also he said I was about six or seven inches shorter then the average ten year old and about twenty pounds less than the average ten year old. That upset me a little bit becasue I didn't know I was that small he also said that was because of Malonoursihment which I didn't know what that meant so I was gonna ask but I remebered not to interupt the grownups while they were talking so I didn't say anything.

After the Doctor was done he left and Mrs. Pickles came over to me with a bag of clothes since Miss Kimi told her that they had to cut the clothes off that I wore here. They helped me out of the bed and helped me dress myself well actually they dressed me since I was restridcted by the casts. I was a little embarresed since they all saw me naked but there was nothing I could do about it so I had to dea; with it. Once I was dressed Miss Kimi and Mrs Pickles put these slings on my arms that hold my arms up so I don't have to, then They placed me in a wheelchair and wheeled me all the way out to the parking lot after miss Kimi signed papers to let me leave and the pickles signed a paper so I could go home with them.

Miss Kimi and Mrs pickles waited with me while Mr. Pickles went to go get the car. A few minutes later he pulled up in a big maroon SUV that said lincoln on the side. He got out of the driver side and came around to where I was sitting.

" Alright big guy time to go home " He said as he lifted me up.

As he lifted me into the car I flinched again. I felt like I was flying as he did this as he lifted me without grunting. He bleced me into seat and placed me down into some soft maeterial that I beleive was leather but I wasn't sure since I have never seen leather. He placed a pillow on my arms and said " You can place your arms on this buddy. " Then Miss Kimi replaced him in the doorway.

" Have fun at your home Mister Tad " She said to me.

I found being called mister kinda funny.

" Will I see you again " I asked since she was my only friend and I didn't want her to go.

" Of course and real soon " She confimed.

" Okay " I said smiling thinly. She gave me a kiss on the cheek as she left which made me feel great I really missed that feeling of being kissed.

Mr. Pickles then closed the door and he and his wife climbed into the front seats. " Here you go swettie you can place your head on this " Mrs. Pickles said as she handed me a pillow to put on the door which I then layed my head on.

" Ready to go kiddo " Mrs pickles asked me I just nodded. He put the vehicle in drive and we started to pull out I tried to wave goodbye to Miss Kimi the best I could as we pulled out. A couple minutes later we were on the highway out of the city.

" Your going to lover your new home thaddeus it has lots of room " Mrs. Pickles siad to me as she turned her head partway to me from the frontseat.

" Where is it at " I asked sleepliy.

" Center morichas, which is a little over an hour from here " She told me. I didn't know what or where that was.

" So what can I call you guys " I asked.

" Well you can call us Jan and Tommy or Mom and Dad or even Mommy and Daddy. Thats what your brother calls us while your sisters call us Mom and Dad " she explained to me.

Great. Brothers and Sisters just meant more torment for me.

I then asked " Brothers and Sisters " Fearfully.

" Yep " She said cheerfully. " You have a big brother named Percy who is twelve and two big sisters who are named Celli and Piper they are sixteen and fifteen. When we told them we were bringing you home they were really excited and couldn't wait to meet you. "

I wasn't so sure about that. Most of the time foster brothers were really mean and beat me up. And the same with sister there was even this one time when I was seven that this sister hated me because she couldn't have anyone over because of my bedwetting.

Speaking of wetting the bed. I still havn't told anyone about that which worried me. Once they bfound out they proabaly wouldn't want me and would beat me or spank me.

" Sweetie " Mrs Pickles said interuppting my train of thought. " Why don't you take a little nap its gonna be a little while until we get home " I nodded and laid my head back on the pillow and fell asleep. I woke up a little later to find someone saying my name. " Thaddeus sweetie time to wake up, were almost home. " I lifted my head off the pillow to find Mrs Pickles with a big broad smile across her face. " Did you sleep well " She asked me.

I didn't respond truthully I would of liked to still be sleeping. I was still really tired from not sleeping that much over the past couple days. But I forgot about that in a second because I then felt that all too familaer wet feeling. I must of had another accident in my sleep. I was starting to cry because I knew these people wouldn't like a bed wetter so I knew this was all ruined and I would be spanked or hit any minute now. Plus they would proably call miss Kimi anjd tell her to send me back to my old foster parents.

All too soon the SUV pulled into the driveway of a big, huge house. I had never seen a house so big before. It was two stories tall and looked like there were hundreds of windows on it. It must have had hundreds of rooms. I bet it was the biggest house in the world. It was too bad that I probably wouldn't get to live there once they found out I was a bedwetter.

As they both got out of the front seats I started to shiver and cry more. I tried to find the latch to unbuckle my seatbelt. Maybe if I could unbuckle myself, I could get away and not get hurt. Unfortunately, the casts on my arms prevented me from reaching down by my waist where the buckle was. I was trapped until they let me out.

Mr. Pickles came around the side and opened my door and imedaiataly knew something was wrong. " Whats wrong Thaddeus? " He asked.

I knew lieing would only make things worse.

" I had an accident "

" Uh oh "

" Please don't hurt me " I begged pathetically

" What why would I do that its just a little accident, come here son " He said as he picked me up which caused me to flinch. then he surpirsed me by hugging me tightly to his chest and giving me a kiss on the forhead. " We would never hurt you and espically for a silly little accident " He told me.

By then, his wife had come around to us. She stood by us and brushed her hand through my hair to comfort me. They held me there for a few minutes until I calmed down a little.

"Come on, big guy," Mr. Pickles said to me. "Let's go inside, and get you to bed, okay?"

I sniffled one last time and nodded. They turned and I was carried toward the house. Without even thinking about it, I rested my head on Mr. Pickles shoulder. The day had been such a long and tumultuous emotional roller coaster that I fell asleep before we even entered the house.


	2. The Chance at Treatment

I woke up with a start. Where was I? What happened to me? I looked at my surroundings and shockingly saw these big metal bars around me but I was definitely in a bed. I vaguely remember being brought to a big house by these two nice people last night. I then realized there was this blue sort of mesh thing above my head. Was I in a cage did I do something wrong?

I then looked at myself I saw that I was still wearing my casts on my hands and leg also I had a baggy white shirt on me. I had a light fleece baby blue blanket on me with a very childish pattern on it. I felt this weird feeling down in my groin and abdomen area so I pulled back the covers to see that I was wearing some plastic underwear that had a big piece of cloth that was white and very thick and covered my butt and private area. What are these weird undergarments that I'm wearing? I stuck my finger in the waist band of the plastic underwear which I barely could fit through and discovered that it was wet which could only mean that I had another accident.

I started to softly cry and get upset like I always did when I wet the bed. I heard the door open and looked through the bars to see what it was. It was Mrs. Pickles.

" Hi Thaddeus " She said. " What's wrong sweetie "

" I wet the bed, I'm sorry " I responded still crying.

" Oh sweetie you didn't wet the bed you wet your diapers " She told me.

" Diapers is that what I'm wearing " I asked since I didn't know there where other diapers besides the disposable kind.

" Yep there your brothers he wears them too " She told me. Brothers diapers?

She then picked me up by my armpits I flinched again as she picked me up. " Better now " I just nodded. " Good lets get you changed "

She brought me over to this large table that was blue and had white as its trim, the table also had a lot of draws on it there were three on each side. She placed me on top of the table which had this plastic sheet that had a lot of childish designs on it. She placed me gently on top of it then started fumbling with the draws taking some Items out and placing them on the table.

" So Thaddeus did you sleep well "

I just nodded. I was still sniffling from crying earlier about me having an accident I then asked a burning question.

" are you gonna spank me "

" Why would we do that " She asked.

" Because I wet the bed and because you put me in a cage I must of did something wrong "

" Sweetie we don't spank for that kinda thing you couldn't help it " she said while running her hands through my hair. " plus you did nothing wrong and that wasn't a cage "

" It wasn't "

" Nope it was a crib we just put the top on cause we thought you might try and climb out and hurt yourself we won't put it up again okay " she said as she unlocked my plastic underwear.

" why were those pants locked " I asked curiously.

" because we use locking plastic pants at night so if you roll around in your sleep they don't come off." She informed me"

She then took my plastic pants off and put them off to the side. She then took out two items from the draws and put them on the table the first was a white canister and the other was a box of wipes, she then started unpinning my diapers it took her a while since there were like eight pins four in each side and three diapers. Once she got them all unpinned she pulled back the front which made my privates get very cool she then took a wipe and started wiping my nether region it took her only a couple of seconds to get my wiped down and dry, once she was satisfied that I was dry she lifted up my butt and took the diapers out from under me and placed them next to the plastic pants on the side. She then took out three more diapers from one of the draws and placed them under me she then took the white canister which I learned was baby powder and sprinkled some in my private area she then rubbed it in which felt very good. After she was powdering me she picked me up by my armpits and gave me a kiss on the forehead which caused me to flinch yet again.

" Sweetie how come when ever someone gets close to you, you jump " She asked me.

I just looked down and frowned and started to cry again.

" Because when ever someone gets close to me it is to hit me or hurt me "

" Oh sweetie that won't happen again here or anywhere else, Okay do you understand? " She told me as she hugged me.

I gave her a slight nod. I wasn't a hundred percent sure but she seemed to be telling the truth since she sounded sincere.

" Okay you ready to go downstairs now " She asked.

" Yeah I'm starving " I said as my stomach growled.

" Okay great well I can give you your breakfast now or your medicine first "

" Breakfast please " I said since I haven't ate anything in days that I know of and I believed that I could ignore my pain for a little while.

" Great lets go " She said as she exited the room carrying me on her hip.

She carried me down a hallway, and then we went down a wide, curved stairway. She carried me through big open rooms in the house. I looked around in awe at the place. I was amazed at how clean and bright everything looked.

Finally, we were in a big kitchen. It had huge, long counters surrounding it, and stainless steel appliances. The countertops were made out of some sort of greenish-black stone. It was the biggest kitchen I had ever seen in my life. A long counter separated the kitchen from a big table. She carried me over to the table. I expected her to sit me down in a chair at the table, but instead she took me over to a highchair. I couldn't believe it, but there was an actual baby's highchair next to the table. She held onto me with one hand as she used the other to pull the tray off of the highchair. She set the tray on the kitchen table, and then lowered me down into the seat of the highchair. I wandered why the chair was so big. In fact, I was kind of small for it. There was no way any baby could use it. She helped me get my arms through shoulders straps that connected to a seatbelt at my waist. She clicked the belt shut and then cinched the belt and the shoulder straps so that they held me tightly but not uncomfortably.

"Lift your arms up for a second, sweetie," Mrs. Pickles instructed me.

I did as I was told and she picked up the tray and slipped it back on and there were two clicks and it was locked in. I then felt as I put my arms back down that there was straps that tied the occupants arms down as well as straps by the feet I felt those when I moved my feet down. I also noticed how high it was off the ground my feet where at least a foot away from the ground.

"How about some oatmeal?" Mrs Pickles suggested.

" Okay" I didn't care as long as it was food.

She went back over to the kitchen and put a pot out to boil and then picked out a pouch of oatmeal from the cabinet, she then went to the refrigerator and came back to me with a bowl and a spoon. She placed the bowl down in front of me which turned out to be a mixture of fruit with Grapes, Strawberries, Bananas and a bunch of other fruits I didn't know of. She stirred up the bowl of fruit then picked up a piece of fruit and moved it towards my mouth.

" I'm not a baby I can feed myself " I said.

" Okay here try " She said as she placed the bowl in front of me and dumping the fruit back in the bowl and handing me the spoon.

I took the spoon in my casted hand and moved it towards the bowl. With my hand encased heavily just holding the spoon was difficult, once I had a good grip I then had to figure out a way to get the fruit from the bowl on to the spoon and into my mouth all without dropping it or making a mess. I moved the spoon and scooped up a piece of Banana and realized as I moved it towards my mouth that with my arm in a cast past my elbow and my elbow at a 45 degree angle didn't give me much leeway on how I could move my arm. So as I tried to move it towards my mouth it fell off the spoon and onto the table. Once it landed on the table I just frowned because at my old foster homes I often got hit, spanked or yelled at for making messes like this.

" Sorry " I blurted imedaiataly

" That's okay honey. See sweetie you can't really feed yourself so let me help you " She said as I handed her the spoon. She picked up the piece of banana that fell on the tray and put it back in the bowl and started feeding me all the fruit.

" Will I get in trouble for spilling the fruit " I asked worriedly.

" Of course not sweetie. You couldn't help it " She told me, I then let out a sigh of relief.

" Sweetie did you get hit a lot in your other foster homes " She asked me.

My bottom lip started to quiver and I wanted to cry.

" Uh huh " I whimpered.

" Well don't worry about that anymore, okay? We don't hit but we do spank but we haven't spanked any of the kids in a really long time but that is all we do okay? " She explained to me.

I just nodded hoping she was telling the truth.

"What kind of fruit is this" I asked halfway through the bowl when she gave me this piece of fruit that was orange.

" Its a melon it is called cantaloupe" She told me. " Is it good "

" Yeah " I said. She then finished feeding me the fruit just as the water was boiling. She then took the bowl and spoon to the sink, after they were in the sink she poured the oatmeal into the pot and stirred it up then put it in another bowl then placed something else in the bowl with the oatmeal I couldn't see what it was, afterwards she came back over with the oatmeal and a spoon. She started feeding me the oatmeal, it was very good I don't think I ever had oatmeal before.

" Is it good? I put sugar in it " She asked me after my first bite. I just nodded still chewing.

" Good " She responded.

" Whose highchair is this anyway " I asked in between bites.

" It's your brothers. It says Percy on the back didn't you see it " She answered.

" Oh no I didn't. Does he use it? " I asked.

" Uh huh "

" I though he was twelve " I asked.

" He is but he uses it "

I found it kinda strange that a twelve year old boy still used a high chair. I wanted to ask why but I just put that out of my head as she kept feeding me this really good oatmeal.

" So Thaddeus is there something we can call you for short. I heard Kimi call you Tad last night is that what you usually go by " She asked me while still feeding me the oatmeal.

" No one really calls me by my real name " I admitted.

" Well what do they normally call you " She asked.

I frowned yet again.

"Usually things like stupid, son of a bitch, idiot or bastard" I said.

She gasped as I said that.

" I'm sorry. " She said as she stroked the side of my face " They were really mean huh "

I sniffled and tried not to cry again.

" Would you like us to call you Tad? " She asked.

" Thats fine" I replied,

" You know what? How about Taddy its cuter " She said.

" Okay. Anything other than stupid "

She finished feeding me the oatmeal.

" I'm still hungry " I said sounding not to wine as she got up.

"You are?" She asked "How about some eggs?"

" Okay " I replied.

She brought my bowl and spoon to the sink, then went to the fridge then went to the stove then I heard her crack some eggs into a pan and put some toast into the toaster.

" So where is everybody " I asked as she started cooking.

"Billy had a game this morning," she said. "He plays peewee football. So, everyone went to see that. You could have gone too, but we decided it would be best for you to just sleep in and get some rest. They should be back early this afternoon, and you'll get to meet your brother and sisters then."

"Do you think they'll like me?" I asked cautiously.

"Of course they will, silly," she said. "They'll love you."

"I hope so," I replied.

"They will, Taddy," she assured me.

By then she came over to me with a plate of eggs. She had cut two pieces of toast into triangles and spread what looked like strawberry jam all over them. I noticed that the plate was a plastic plate with a babyish design all over, and it was divided into three sections. It was a toddler's plate. I didn't realize until then that the spoon she had been feeding me with was also a little kid's spoon. She made sure the eggs were chopped up, and then she gave me a spoonful.

"Mm, good," I said as I chewed.

"You like it? I put some cheese and chopped up ham in them," she said.

She fed me my eggs, stopping every so often to lift a piece of toast to my mouth so I could take a bite. By the time she was done I was finally getting full. She collected the dishes and stared to get up.

" Are you full now "

" Yes, Thank you Mommy "

" So you decided to call me Mommy now? " She asked.

" Yeah is that okay " I asked timidly.

" Of course it is sweetie what ever makes you feel comfortable " She said as she gave me a kiss on the forehead which for the first time I didn't flinch. " I would love for you to call me Mommy "

" Okay " I replied with a grin.

" Thats the first time you have really smiled! " She said with a smile. " You have a such a beautiful smile. "

I just blushed still smiling.

She took the dishes to the sink but by the time she came back I wasn't smiling anymore instead I was frowning and about to cry.

" What's a matter sweetie " She asked me.

" I hurt " I sniffled.

" I guess I should of given you your medicine already, come on lets go into the den and I can give you your medicine in there. " She said to me.

She came and removed the tray from the highchair. She unfastened my seat belt and shoulder straps and picked me up. She set me on her hip again and carried me into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled something out of it, but I was positioned in such a way that I couldn't see what it was. She carried me out of the kitchen into the next room, which turned out to be a den or family room. It had a big TV in it along with a cozy looking sitting area. She took me over to the couch and sat down still holding me. She sat in the corner and got me turned around so that I was cradled with my head resting on the arm of the couch with her arm underneath my shoulders as extra padding. She put a pillow under my left leg to prop it up. She then held a baby bottle up to my face.

" What is that for " I asked confused.

"Since you can't eat by yourself that means you can't drink by yourself either so we have to give you your drinks too and the best way to do that is bottles "

I sort of frowned at her.

"Come on" she said " Open up, sweetie your medicine is in here and It'll make you feel better."

I wasn't all for drinking from a bottle, but my medicine was in it and I wanted that medicine inside of me so my pain could go away. So I opened my mouth and let this lady who I was starting to think of as a mommy put the nipple in my mouth. I started drinking and realized that it had kool-aid in it, which I liked but I didn't taste any medicine so I just had to hope there was medicine in there.

After drinking from the bottle for a couple minutes, I realized that drinking from a bottle was kinda neat, I could just lay in the lady's arms and just suck away as she held it up to my mouth. After about ten minutes the whole bottle was gone, once I was done she placed it on the end table next to the arm of the couch.

"Was that good" She asked.

" Yes thank you " I replied

" Your welcome, and you are so polite "

I just smiled back at her.

"I've never drank from a bottle before" I said " Its kinda funny"

" Yes you have" She said. " When we brought you home last night you had two bottles, one with medicine and one with milk while you had a little sponge bath. You were sleeping though so I doubt you remember any of it. "

" You look tired sweetie " She informed me " Why don't you take a little nap?"

" Okay " I replied tiredly.

She was right about the medicine as it was making me sleepy so I just rested my head on the arm rest and closed my eyes as she ran her hands through my hair. I woke up sometime later to find her giving me another bottle I then went to back asleep. When I woke up again I heard a bunch of different voices while I was still in Mommy's lap.

" He is waking up " The unfamiliar voice said.

I looked over and saw some girls sitting on the couch across the sitting area. I started to sit up.

"Let me help you, Taddy," Mommy said.

She helped me sit up, and she picked me up and sat me in her lap. I looked over and saw a boy sitting in a love seat. Mr. Pickles was sitting at the opposite end of the couch that Mommy and I were on.

" Thadeus this is your new brothers and sister. That is Cecilla, that's Piper and that is Percy " Mommy said.

She pointed at each of the kids. Cecilia was tall looking, though she was seated, and slender. She was wearing some sort of athletic clothes like a tight-fitting running suit. It was light blue with stripes on the side. She had long, light brown hair. She was very pretty. Piper was considerably shorter looking and stockier. She was big but I wouldn't say fat. She was wearing a pair of tight, faded jeans and a t-shirt that was also kind of tight. She had the same color hair as her sister, but it was shorter. She was also pretty, though I thought Cecilia was a little prettier. Percy had darker brown hair, and was definitely a lot bigger than me, though he was pretty slender. I think he looked a little like Cecilia though smaller, younger, and obviously a boy. He was wearing a dirty football uniform complete with padding underneath it. He looked sweaty and dirty. They must have all just gotten home.

" Guys this is Taddy " Mommy said introducing me. " He is going to stay with us for a little while "

" You can call me Celli "

" And I'm Piper "

" I'm just Billy " he said with a laugh.

" Can I hold him " Celli as she came towards me.

" Can your sister hold you " Mommy asked me.

I was kinda nervous but she seemed nice enough and plus I think I would of hurt her feelings if I said no, so I just nodded. Mommy handed me to Celli and she brought me over with her back to where she was sitting with Piper she sat me up and hugged me while giving me a kiss on the cheek which felt really good.

" You're so cute " Celli said which made me blush deeply.

" I want to hold him " Piper said as Celli passed me off with out even asking me. She sat me up just like Celli did and gave me a hug and a kiss too.

" he is cute. but poor thing is all beat up and the black eye is yucky. Does it hurt?" Piper asked.

" Just a little " I squeaked quietly.

" Such a brave little guy " Piper said.

" I want to see him too " Percy whined over on the other side of the couch.

" Let's go see your brother "

Piper carried me over on her hip to where Percy was sitting.

" Sit him up on the couch dear " Mommy said to Piper.

" I will mom " Piper responded. She sat me up next to Percy.

Once I was sitting next to Percy I realized how big he was compared to me even though he was only two years older me.

" I like your casts their cool " He said to me which made me smile. He then gave me a hug, he had his shoulders on which were uncomfortable also he was really smelly and I mean really smelly like he pooped his pants or something.

" Thanks " I responded.

" So has he decided yet " Celli said.

" We haven't even discussed it I was waiting for your father anyway plus he slept all morning " Mommy answered her. What were they talking about?

"Why don't you girls take Billy upstairs and get him changed," Mr. Pickles suggested, "So we can have that discussion."

"Okay," Celli replied. "Come on, squirt."

"Yeah, you're stinking up the place, anyway, pooh-pooh butt," Piper said.

"Like that's anything new," Celli commented. "I think he needs a bath, since he's all sweaty and gross."

Percy, who still had an arm around me, gave me a gentle pat on the chest as he got up. His sisters each took one of his hands and they led him out of the room. I thought that was kind of weird, but I didn't really give it much thought.

As they left the room, Mommy came over to me and picked me up. She carried me back to the couch and sat down with me. She got me positioned comfortably in her lap sitting sideways so she could put a pillow under my left leg to prop its cast up.

"Are you hurting, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm okay," I replied.

I was aching just a little bit, but it wasn't too bad.

"Thaddeus," Mr. Percy said. "What we wanted to discuss with you is an offer we wanted to make you."

What kind offer would that be? I wondered.

"Now, we know you've been through a lot for a little boy of ten," he continued. "We don't even know all of the things you've been through. Hopefully, as you grow to trust us, you'll feel comfortable with telling us everything, even the worst stuff, that's happened to you. Because we don't think you've had much of a childhood, what we'd like to do is let you repeat most of it."

"What?" I asked in confusion. What was he talking about? I was still right in the middle of childhood. Most of it had been really bad, but how could I repeat it?

"You see, sweetie," Mommy said. "Your brother, Percy, is adopted."

"He is?" I asked. I sure couldn't tell, because he looked kind of like his sister.

"That's right," she said. "We got him when he was five years old."

"And he had been through a lot of bad things before he got here," her husband said. "Probably some of the exact same things you've been through. So, to help him get over that stuff and forget it, we let him repeat his childhood. Specifically, we let him repeat babyhood."

I scrunched my face up in confusion. I still didn't get what they were talking about.

"We let him be a complete baby," he continued. "Including diapers, baby clothes, eating in a highchair, drinking from bottles, getting baths, sleeping in a crib, and everything else a baby does."

"And it worked," said Mommy. "He adjusted very well to living in a normal home, and you can't even tell he went through all that bad stuff. He enjoyed himself so much that he decided he wanted to stay our baby forever, and that was just fine with us."

"So, what we wanted to offer you," said Mr. Pickles, "is the opportunity to be a baby again."

"What's an opportunity?" I asked. That was a big word, and I didn't know what it meant.

"It means another turn," he said. "A **second chance**. Another chance to relive your babyhood."

"Would you like to do that, sweetie?" asked Mommy.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "What would I have to do?"

"Nothing," said Mr. Pickles. "We would do everything for you. That's part of being a baby."

"I'd have to wear diapers all the time?" I asked.

"Yes, but you already are," responded Mommy. "And they're not so bad, are they?"

"I guess not," I replied. "So, Percy still acts like a baby?"

"Actually, it's more like we treat him like a baby," she said. "He still does big boy stuff a lot of the time. He plays video games, plays sports, and goes over to his friends' houses. You could still do all that, too."

"What about school?" I asked.

"Percy wears regular, big boy clothes to school," Mr. Pickles said. "But he still wears diapers all of the time because he doesn't have any bladder or bowel control anymore, and they remind him that he still gets to be a baby."

"I'd have to wear them to school, too?" I asked.

"Uh huh," replied Mommy. "But Percy doesn't mind that. He gets changed at the nurse's office, and he wears disposables that people can hardly tell he's wearing."

"So, what do you think, big guy?" Mr. Pickles asked me.

"What if I decide and then change my mind?" I asked.

"If you decide to be a baby, and then change your mind, then you'll go right back to being a big boy," he told me. "And, if you decide to be a big boy, and then decide you want to try being a baby, you can do that too. This is all your choice. We're not going to force you to do anything."

"Except you will have to wear diapers at night," added Mommy, "At least until you start having dry nights."

"That's okay," I replied. "It's better than waking up all cold and wet."

"So, what do you want to do?" Mr. Pickles asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"I bet you'd have a lot of fun being a baby," Mommy told me. "Your brother sure does."

It sounded like she really did want me at least try being a baby. I thought about it for a few moments. I wasn't so sure I wanted to wear diapers all the time, but I guess I could try it. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Well… I guess I could try it for a little while," I said cautiously.

"Good boy!" Mommy said. "You're going to have so much fun."

"But before we get started," her husband interrupted. "Let's go over the rules, first."

"Rules?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes," he said. "There are a few rules, but they're nothing really hard."

"Okay," I said a little apprehensively. Rules could be hard to follow sometimes, and I usually got hit when I broke them.

"First, like we said," he began. "You'll wear diapers twenty-four hours a day, all the time, no matter where we go or what we do. And, of course, you'll use them for their intended purposes. Second, no changing your diapers. Someone will do that for you. And you can never, ever take your diapers off for any reason. Three, any grownup can change your diapers if you need a change. That includes your sisters and anyone else we deem capable of changing you. Four, you can't tell us when you need a change. Someone will check your diapers regularly and change you when you need it, and you get changed when and where you need it. Also, no bathing yourself or feeding yourself at home. Someone will do all that for you, too. And you have to wear whatever you're dressed in and eat whatever you're fed."

"Do I have to eat baby food?" I asked. That sounded really yucky.

"No, sweetie," Mommy said. "You'll eat regular food. You just have to let us feed you, but you can't do that by yourself right now anyway."

"What happens if I forget the rules?" I asked.

"Well, if you take your diapers off we will spank, because that's just yucky," said Mommy, "But on everything else we'll remind you several times, and then we'll do timeout or something like that. We'll never hit you except for spankings on your hiney, and we never spank hard enough to leave bruises or anything like that. We don't expect you to be perfect. Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

I guess that didn't sound too bad. Spankings were lot better than getting beat up.

"Do you have any other questions?" Mr. Pickles asked me.

One question suddenly popped into my mind.

"Why are you all being so nice to me?" I asked.

"Because we love you, honey," replied Mommy as she gave me a hug.

"You love me?" I asked. "But you just met me."

"So?" Mr. Pickles said. "We fell in love with you the moment we saw you lying in that hospital bed."

"Really?" I asked.

"That's right," Mommy said.

Wow. Nobody had told me they loved me in a long, long time. I think the last person to do it was the nice old lady I had lived with. She told me she loved me all the time, but no one else had since then.

"So, are you ready to get started?" Mr. Pickles asked me.

I thought about it for another moment. I couldn't find any reason not to at least try being a baby for a while. They seemed to really want me to be their baby. Part of me was worried that maybe they wouldn't love me as much if I decided not to be a baby. I decided that I was going to do this. I might not like it, but then again, I might love it.

"Yeah. I'm ready, Daddy," I said.

"So, you're going to call me Daddy now, too?" he asked.

"Uh huh," I replied with as smiled.

"Good," he replied happily. "I'm glad."

He reached over and picked me up off of Mommy's lap. For the first time, I didn't flinch when he picked me up. He wrapped his big arms around me as he held me to his chest tightly. I suddenly felt very safe and protected in his arms. For some reason, I just knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me as long as I was here.

" Alright lets go upstairs and get you changed out of those diapers " Mommy said as she got up with us.

I had only just noticed that these diapers were considerably wetter then the ones I was changed out of this morning. I must of had more than one accident while I was sleeping this morning.

Daddy got up off the couch still holding me and planted me on his hip. I noticed that he was holding me much higher than anyone else had which made me kinda feel like I was flying. He carried me up the stairs and into the hallway that me and Mommy went through earlier this morning.

" Now another rule for right now Taddy, no standing up or walking on your own right now someone will carry you and we have to do this because you can't use crutches with your arms in the casts, okay? " Daddy explained to me.

" Okay, but for how long? " I asked.

" Probably a couple of weeks until the doctor gives you the okay to walk on your leg again " He told me.

" Will let you use Percy's stroller when were out until we get you your own " Mommy said to me while she was following us behind.

" He has a stroller " I asked. I found it kinda odd that he would have a stroller I mean which stroller would even fit a twelve year old boy.

" Yep, He is a baby after all and baby's have a stroller "

" Wow " I guess that makes sense.

By then we were back in the room that Mommy took me out of this morning I finally was able to get a good look at the room. The walls were in a bunch of pastel colors mostly baby blue, it also had two giant cribs which is where I must of slept last night there was also bureaus next to them. It had in one corner an entertainment center with a TV and some bean bag chairs. As well as a closet right next to the door and of course the changing table that Mommy had used that morning and the one Daddy was taking me over to. He placed me down on the sheet on the table ever so gently, once he placed me down he lifted my butt up so he could take off my plastic pants he then started unpinning the diapers.

" What kind of diapers are those anyway " I asked. I had only seen disposable diapers.

" There called pre-fold diapers " Daddy answered. " Here " he said as he handed me a clean one out of one of the draws.

"The whole diaper is four layers thick, and that thick center panel is call a soaker panel. It's eight layers thick. They're made out of a cotton called birds-eye cotton."

"Why?" I asked. "Do they have birds' eyes in them?"

"No," Daddy chuckled. "That's just what it's called. It's a special type of weave that makes the cloth more absorbent."

"Oh," I replied.

While he had been explaining that he had already started wiping me down with a baby wipe.

"Why are the wipes warm?" I asked.

"Because we keep them in a baby wipe warmer," he told me. "It makes them feel good, doesn't it?"

"Uh huh," I replied.

They did feel good. Daddy was just as good and gentle at wiping me as Mommy had been earlier. He did have much bigger hands than Mommy, and his skin was a little rougher, but he still did just as good a job. He powdered my butt and crotch up and rubbed the powder in just like Mommy had done. I also giggled and squirmed again. It felt really good to have that powder rubbed into my skin.

"Honey, how many diapers should I put on him?" Daddy called to Mommy.

"I used four because they fill the plastic pants up and make them fit better," said Mommy.

Just then, she came out of the other room. She had a little bundle of cloth in her hands. By the time she came up to us, Daddy had a stack of diapers folded up. He picked my legs up and lifted my butt up off of the table and slid the diapers underneath me. He pulled them up between my legs and began pinning them on me after he made sure they were snugly seated in my crotch. While he did that Mommy came up and stood next to my head and gently ran her fingers through my hair. I was getting to really like when she did that. It was really comforting to me. Daddy had the diapers pinned in place within a few minutes. He didn't use as many pins and Mommy had, but the diapers felt just as snug. He put a pair of plastic pants that were clear on me and got them tucked in around my diapers.

"Now, let's get the baby's first baby outfit on," Mommy said.

Daddy helped me sit up he then proceeded to pull off the white shirt I had been wearing all morning. Then Mommy started putting this very babyish outfit on me that was long sleeved but was kinda stretchy which helped get it over my casts. It was blue with a bunch of checkered squares that had different babyish designs in them.

" What kind of shirt is this " I asked.

" Its called a onesie it is used so the baby can't reach there diapers. See? " Mommy said as she snapped these snaps near my crotch and completely covered my diapers. " Also it is your brother's he wore it probably when he was six or seven we will get you your own clothes soon though. "

I just nodded.

" Okay lets go find your brothers and sisters I think I heard some noise coming from the bathroom " Mommy said.

She carried me over to a door at the other side of the room away from the door. Daddy opened the door and we found that Celli, Piper and Percy where in there. The room was a bathroom with a lot of childish patterns on it and mostly baby blue in color. Percy was in the largest tub I had ever seen it was a mountain high of bubbles and his sisters where playing with him while he was in there.

" Well he made his decision " Mommy announced to them as they turned to look at us. '

" Well what did he decide " Piper asked.

" Well look at him and you tell me " Daddy answered.

They all looked at me which made me a little nervous.

" Awe " Both my sisters said simultaneously.

" Its going to be so cool having a little brother " Percy said splashing water evreywhere and grinning.

" Be careful Kiddo " Daddy said gently.

" Sorry " Percy said.

" It'll be so much fun having two baby's " Piper said.

" He looks so cute too " Celli said which made me blush a little.

" Yes he is cute " Piper agreed.

" Thanks " I said grinning bashfully.

" Can he take a bath with me right now? " Percy asked. I hoped not I didn't know how I felt taking a bath with another boy who was older then me.

" Not yet. " Mommy said I breathed a mental sigh of relief. " We have to get him cast protecters so his cast don't get wet.

Billy kinda frowned but accepted it nonetheless.

" Sweetie do you hurt? " Mommy asked " you look kinda pale.

" Yeah " I said. I had been hurting ever since I woke up but didn't say anything because I didn't want it to look like I was whineing.

" Okay I'll get you a bottle " Mommy said. "Do you mind staying here with your brother and sisters? "

" That's fine " I Squeaked.

" Okay Celli will hold you while I go get you a bottle " Mommy said. " Be back in a sec and make sure he doesn't get those casts wet. "

Celli dried her hands off with a towel than sat criscross and Mommy lowered me down into het lap and she held me while I sat there. " Don't worry we won't mom. " Mommy and Daddy then left the bathroom.

" Are you comfy Baby? " Celli asked me.

" Yes thank you " I replied smiling. '

" Oh you're so polite " Celli said which caused me to smile.

" Okay Percy come over here so I can bathe you " Piper said. Percy stood up and walked over to the edge of the tub where Piper was sitting. She took a wet washcloth and started wiping Percy's body down. I found it kinda odd that he wasn't even embarressed that we saw him completey exposed.

"So, how do you like the house, Taddy?" Piper asked as she bathed her brother.

"Well, I haven't seen much of it," I replied, "But what I've seen has been really nice."

"Mom didn't give you a tour?" Celli asked.

"No," I replied. "I've pretty much slept all day. What time is it, anyway?"

"It's only a little after 2:00," Celli said.

We continued talking for the next few minutes. Mainly they talked and I listened. I looked around the bathroom a little more. I was surprised to find that there was a conspicuous absence of a toilet in the room. I didn't see one anywhere. I found that a bit odd. I also found myself staring at Percy. It was a little strange for me to see a naked boy standing there while his sister bathed him. He didn't have any shyness at all about all of us seeing him completely exposed. I noticed that his pee-pee was quite a bit bigger than mine, but that didn't surprise me, as he was so much bigger than me. He was probably a foot taller than me even though I was only two years younger than him.

"So, Taddy," Celli said, bringing me out of my little reverie. "Tell me something: are you ticklish?"

Without warning, she reached up and jabbed her fingers into the side of my chest trying to tickle me. I was ticklish, but what she did only hurt really badly.

"Ow!" I nearly screamed as I tried to recoil away from her hand.

"I'm sorry!" she said immediately. "What did I do?"

"I've got a bad bruise there," I said sniffling. I was already crying. "That really hurt."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, baby," she said as she hugged me. "I didn't mean to do that."

"That's okay," said still crying. "You didn't know."

She kissed the side of my face and stroked the other side of my face with her hand.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said again. "Do you mind if I look at it real quick?"

"I guess not," I said.

She reached down and unsnapped the crotch of my onesie. She pulled the shirt up to expose most of my chest and abdomen.

"Oh my God!" Piper gasped. She and Billy were also looking at me.

"Baby, how much did you get hit?" Celli asked.

"A lot," I whimpered. "The place where you hit was where John kicked me."

"He kicked you?" Piper asked.

"Uh huh," I nodded. "A lot. That's what happened to my right arm and my leg, too."

"What about your left arm?" she asked.

"I got that when I fell off the fence when I was running away," I replied.

"Baby, you're just one big bruise," Celli said. She had me leaned forward, and she was looking at my back.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Taddy, I'm sorry you got hurt," Percy said with a whimper. He was rubbing his eyes, and I think he was starting to cry, too.

"Thanks," I replied quietly.

"Well, that's not ever going to happen again," Celli said firmly as she pulled my onesie back down and got it fastened on me. "We'll make sure it doesn't."

"Yeah. We'll protect you," Percy said.

"Thanks, guys," I said.

Celli hugged me tightly and gently rubbed my chest and stomach to comfort me. About then, the door opened and Mommy came in. She handed Celli a bottle with juice in it.

Celli got me situated so that I was cradled in one arm, and she held the bottle up to my mouth. I accepted the nipple as she gently pushed it through my lips, and I began sucking on it.

" Make sure he drinks all of it dear " Mommy said to Celli as Celli put the bottle into my mouth and I immediately started sucking.

" Don't worry Mom I will " She reassured her.

"Why's everyone so glum all of a sudden?" asked Mommy.

"We just saw all of poor Taddy's bruises," Piper answered as she rinsed Percy off. "They're horrible."

"Yes. He's been through a lot," said Mommy. She got down on her knees beside Celli and me. "But all of that's over now, and we're all going to help him get over it."

She leaned forward and kissed the top of my head as I continued to suck on my bottle.

"Okay you girls get your brother dressed and bring both of them downstairs because lunch is ready " Mommy said as she patted my head and left the room.

Piper had Percy come out of the tub she then started drying him off with a big fluffy towel she then smacked him on his bare butt. " Okay lets get you diapered up and dressed before you make a mess all over the place " Piper told percy as she led him out into the bedroom. Celli stood up while still carrying me she held my bottle with her hand through my knees while her other hand held me up. She carried me into the bedroom where we saw Piper putting a set of cloth diapers just like mine on Percy.

" Okay you're done " Piper said as Percy got off the changing table she gave him a smack on his diapered bottom again I heard the thwack of his plastic pants.

" Hey Piper I think we should dress Percy just like Taddy today " Celli said to Piper as she was going over to the bureaus that held all of the clothes.

" You know I couldn't agree more " Piper said. She took out a onesie that looked just like mine except it was much bigger obliviously. Piper had Percy come over to where she was and she knelled down so she was at percy's level. She pulled the garment over his head and got his arms inside then snapped the garment together at his crotch. " Okay now we can go downstairs " Piper siad as she came over to Me and Celli. " Hey do you mind if I hold Taddy now " Piper asked.

" Sure Pipes here you go " Celli said as she handed me off to Piper, I found it kinda weird that they didn't ask me but I guess since babies aren't asked they don't have to ask me. Now at this time I was already done with my bottle so Celli just kept holding on it. Now that medicine sure works because I was already about to fall asleep when Piper started holding me. We all headed out of the room and headed down to the kitchen where we found Mommy and Daddy setting the table for lunch.

" Good you guys are all here " Mommy said as she looked up to see all of us coming towards. " Percy you gonna have to sit in Daddy's lap until we can get Taddy his own highchair, okay? "

" Okay Mommy " Percy said as he climbed into Daddy's lap.

I was so tired at this point that I barely noticed when I was passed off to Mommy and put into the high chair by her. After I was in Mommy went over to the stove and started bringing tater tots and Chicken nuggets over, she placed them on to the table and started serving everybody. Mommy had put my food onto a divided toddler plate and started cutting it up into bite sized pieces and began feeding them to me. We ate our lunch and talked about various topics most of them about how everyone was so exicted that I was here and how much fun they were gonna have with me I thought that was kinda neat. After I ate my first plate of Food Mommy asked if I wanted more I gladly said " Yes please " She said that I was such a great eater which would help me grow up. After about a half hour of eating food and talking we were done with lunch which at this point I was ready to fall asleep and apparently everyone else noticed too.

" Tommy why don't you take the boys into the den while me and the girls clean up, I think Taddy is ready for another nap " Mommy said to Daddy and she was diffenatley right. I was so tired I don't even remember daddy carrying me into the den. I woke up many times thought the rest of the day in different peoples arms. I once woke up in Celli's arms then in Pipers as well as Mommy and Daddy's and evreytime They gave me either some milk or medicine. When I woke up the last time they carried me into the bathroom so they could give me a sponge bath.

" Okay Percy we can give you bath now or you can skip it since you took one already today it is all your choice " Daddy said to Percy who had followed us upstairs.

" I'll take one if Taddy wants me too " He said which surprised me and made me feel good that he cared about what I said.

" Okay " Daddy replied. " Taddy do you want Percy to take a bath with you? "

" That's okay I'll take one by myself " I responded.

" Okay sounds good, that okay Percy " Daddy said.

" Yeah " Percy responded.

" Okay now go back downstairs with Mommy and the girls and I'll come get you after I give Taddy his bath " Daddy said as Percy left the room and went downstairs.

After Percy left Daddy layed me down on the changing table, he then proceeded to remove my onesie. First he unsnapped the crotch then pulled my arms out of the sleeves and pulled it off of me. Then he took off my plastic pants placing them in the pail next to the changing table. After he had my plastic pants off he started unpinning my diapers but after he had them unpinned and off of me he placed them over my privates and carried me to the bathroom.

" Daddy why did you put the diapers over my pee-pee "

" because you might start having accidents soon "

" I won't have an accident Daddy "

" yeah but you might soon " he told me " So we should start planning for them. Don't you think? "

" I guess " I still didn't see why we should start planning for them when I've never had them before.

Daddy then placed me on the edge of the tub and held me while he took a washcloth and got it all wet. He then took this pink bottle that had bubbles on the front and poured some liquid into the washcloth.

" What is that " I asked him.

" This is special body wash and shampoo that is used on babies so they don't get there eyes burned if the suds get in there eyes " He explained to me. I just nodded. He then started washing me from head to toe with the washcloth, after a couple of minutes he poured more on the washcloth then he washed my hair and he was right about the body wash and shampoo because when some suds got in my eyes it didn't hurt. After he was done giving me the bath he wrapped me in a big fluffy towel and took me back to the bedroom and placed me on the changing table.

" Do you think we got any water in the casts " He asked me as he pulled out some diapers to put on me.

" No they still feel dry " I responded.

" Good " He said as he lifted my butt and placed the diapers under me. He put my butt back on the diapers and had me split apart my legs and started putting baby powder in my private area, once he thought he had enough he pinned the diapers and pulled on a pair of plastic pants. Once he thought my diapers were on good with the plastic pants he then took out a baggy white shirt and put it on me.

" Lets go downstairs so we can get Mommy and Percy "

He carried me downstairs and into the living room where evreybody was, we got Percy and Mommy and went back upstairs but Celli and Piper decided to come with us because they wanted to help put us to bed tonight. We walked back upstairs and Mommy took me and sat with me in a rocking chair near my crib while Daddy went over to the other side of the room and started reading Percy a story. Mommy gave me a bottle of medicine and started rocking me back and forth just when Celli and Piper came over.

" Love you Taddy we are so glad that you could come stay with us sleep tight " Celli said.

" Yep and I love you too Taddy sweet dreams " Piper said just as I was starting to fall asleep. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Mommy telling me she loved me and putting me in my crib.

 **Okay I know this story seems kinda weird but I seriously beleive that doing this for a child that had been through something tragic like getting beat up and getting bullied would help them a lot and let them relive their child hood. Now please nobody say anything nasty about this story even if it seems really weird to you because serously it seems weird to me but someone showed me a story very similar to what I'm writing so I wanted to write my own and trust me it hasn't even got to the gross part yet. So anyway keep up the support see ya.**


	3. The First Full Day As A Baby

I didn't wake up as startled the next morning which was kinda weird because normally it takes me a couple weeks before I'm not startled by a new foster home. I noticed that the mesh thing that had been above my crib yesterday morning wasn't there anymore which made me happy I suppose. I heard some calm snoring coming from the other side of the room which could be only Percy still sleeping soundly. I also noticed that my extremely thick diapers were wet which normally would upset me but I think at this house I won't get in trouble for wetting the bed, well I guess it wouldn't matter because I have to wet my diapers whether I'm awake or not since I'm now a baby. There was a blue fleece blanket the same one from yesterday and a flannel sheet over me which mad me feel very cozy. I decided to sit up which took me quite awhile because of my casts but I eventually was able to sit up. Once I was finally sitting up I decided to sit Indian style and enjoy the scenery of the bedroom which I noticed there was some light coming in from the window which meant it wasn't that early.

A couple of minutes later I realized I needed to pee. I hadn't peeded at all yesterday at least when I was awake because I did have many accidents while sleeping this surprised me since I had an accident in my sleep last night. So I tried to pee but with no luck so I tried many different sitting positions but nothing. I then figured that I can't pee sitting down like this so I propped myself up on my elbows and spread my legs out and tried to let it go. I finally was able to get a trickle going then a whole stream started and my bladder gave up all of its contents I even felt the pee touch my skin and then get soaked up by the cloth in the diaper. I thought that it would feel gross but not so much it felt squishy but not uncomfortable I was just glad I was finally relived.

After I finally was able to pee I explored the feeling of my fairly new wet diapers and it wasn't that bad I really thought it would be really gross but it wasn't that bad, I actually liked it a little bit. After the novelty of exploring me new wet diapers, I thought back to yesterday and how great it was I mean I did sleep most of the day but It was one of the few days in my whole life where I wasn't hit, hurt or talked mean to at all, so of course it had to rank as one of the best days in my life. Yesterday was also so great because everyone made me feel special which I can't remember anyone that had made me feel special or feeling belonged. I also loved how they all seemed to care about me and were so loving yesterday I hope it stays that way but it probably won't because it never does they will eventually find something they don't like about me and get rid of me. I hope somebody comes and gets me out of my crib soon.

Another thing I love about this place so much is that they did something that no one has ever done for me which is tell me that they love me they even said that right before I went to bed last night. Wait I never said I loved them back last night. I suddenly felt really bad about that, why didn't I just say that I love them how could I be so stupid! I guess it is because no one has told me that they love me in so long that I just forgot to say it and now they probably called Miss Kimi already just because I forgot to say loved them. Now I've ruined evreything. I couldn't help my self to start quietly crying, I just couldn't. I cried quietly for a couple of minutes when I heard Percy stir in his crib at the other end of the room.

" Hi Taddy " He said to me as he sat up. " How did you sleep? "

" Good " I said trying not to cry but failing miserably.

" What's wrong " He said with genuine concern.

" I'm sorry I didn't say I love you when everyone said it last night " I said still crying.

" That's all. " He said with a confused look. " Don't worry about it its no big deal "

" Yes it is I should of said I love you back. "

" So you forgot " He said " That is nothing to cry over "

" Everyone probably hates me now " I sobbed " I'm so stupid "

I didn't say anything I was too upset about it.

I was then surprised to hear the now too familiar sound of the crib opening. I looked up and saw Percy's padded butt facing me I could see that he was wearing a footed sleeper as he climbed out of his crib and over to me.

" Percy what are you doing? " I asked " we aren't allowed out of our crib's " I said

" I know " He said without concern.

He unlatched whatever locked the crib on the outside and pushed the bars down.

" But you will get a spanking " I said frantically.

" So? " He shrugged as he lifted a leg over to climb in.

He sat down and gave me a nice warm hug.

" You need hug " He said as he hugged me. " Some things are worth getting spanked for and taking care of my little brother is one of them "

" Your not mad at me " I asked worriedly.

" Of course not silly " He said. " So you forgot to tell me you love me. So what? I know you love me and that is all that matter plus Mommy was giving you your medicine and trust me if I was in Mommy's lap I probably would of forgot too so don't get all upset about it. Okay? "

" So your not made at me "

" Nope "

" Really " I asked

" Really " He replied. I still wasn't so sure but he sounded okay with it.

" But do you think everyone else is mad at me "

" No Taddy " he said with a sigh of exasperation. " No one is gonna be mad at you, you just wait and see "

" Okay " I said wiping my eyes with my shoulders the best I could.

" Come on " He said. " Lets sit and talk until someone comes and gets us "

" Shouldn't you go back to your crib " I asked.

" Nah " He responded. " You see the thing you have to know about Mommy and Daddy you can break the rules as long as you have a really good reason except for the one about taking off your diapers I don't know any reasons why they would let us do that without spanking us "

We walked to the back wall of the crib and sat down and layed against the padded wall of the crib. But Percy made sure to put the crib back up first. I was really surprised that Percy wanted to stay with and that he broke a rule just to make me feel better that made me feel very good.

Percy pulled me to his side so he was kinda hugging me with one arm. " So how did you sleep " He asked.

" Pretty good " I replied. " It just it is really hard to sleep with such thick diapers on "

" Don't worry you will get used to it after awhile "

" I hope "

" Don't worry little brother you will trust me you will " Percy told me while still holding me with one arm. "

" Percy can I ask you something? " I asked.

" Sure anything " He replied.

" Do you remember when you started wearing diapers again? " I asked.

" Um not really " He said.

" Really you don't " I asked shocked cause you would think such a big change you would remember.

" Yeah because when I started wearing them I was only five. Why do you ask anyway? " He responded.

" Well because I had a hard time peeing earlier " I answered.

" Oh okay " He said. " I kinda remember it being hard to poop and pee at first but eventually you get used to it and like it "

" Really " I asked.

" Yeah " He responded.

" do you think I will like it " I asked him.

" No because you will love it " He said to me with excitement.

" I hope so " I said.

" Don't worry Taddy you will " He said.

We sat there for a little while longer and talked about a bunch of different things but then I asked Percy something I was curious about.

" What does Mommy and Daddy do " I asked changing the subject.

" You mean there jobs? " He asked I just nodded. " Well Mommy is a lawyer she works in a big law firm in Albany. She makes a lot of money. "

" So she argues in front of judges and stuff "

" Yep " He replied.

" Cool " I said.

" And Daddy is a psychiatrist "

" He is a psy- psych " I stammered.

Psy-chi-atrist " He pronounced slowly. " Its a special type of doctor that helps people talk about there feelings and problems there going through"

" Really " I Wasn't sure what he meant.

" Yeah but he is specializes in child psychiatry. So he mainly helps kids, He talked to me a lot when I first came here, he will probably talk to you a lot too. " He told me.

I was about to ask him about Celli and Piper but then the door to the bedroom swung open and it was Mommy.

" Good morning babies. How is everyone this morning? " She asked with a smile.

That smile went away almost immediately, and her hand went to her hips.

" Percy just what do you think your doing out of your crib young man? " She asked. I could tell she was angry but there was no facial expression that told me this.

" Well Taddy was upset and he needed a hug and I don't think it could wait so came and gave him one " Percy explained immediately.

" Hmm " She said. " Is this true Taddy " she asked me.

" Yes " I squeaked. I was really shaking with nervousness.

" Okay, that's fine just don't make a habit of it Percy Okay? " She said. I had a mental side of relief that Percy didn't get in trouble because of me.

Mommy came over to the crib and unlatched the side of the crib that you got out from, she then helped Billy out and gave him a kiss and hug good morning she then picked me up out of the crib.

" So what was a matter baby " She asked me as she held my but on her hip while looking at me.

I suddenly wanted to cry again as my bottom lip started to quiver.

" I'm sorry that I forgot to say I love you last night. I really am sorry please don't be mad at me " I Pleaded starting to cry.

" Oh sweetie we all know you love us and their is no need to apologize you were tired last night and besides you had a bottle in your mouth so just hush and stop crying " She said while hugging me.

" Okay " I replied as my cry's turned into sniffles. " I love you Mommy "

" I know you do Baby, You weren't upset about that all night were you? "

" No just when I woke up "

" Good because it is nothing to get worked up about it " She explained. " You can tell Daddy and your sister that you love them when we go downstairs "

" Okay " I replied.

She then turned me around so I was on one of her hips and facing away from her she then placed a finger inside my plastic pants.

" Your not that wet " She said. " And no pooh-poohs either, you should last a little while " She said as I felt her give my butt a squeeze.

She gently sat my butt down on the floor in the front of the crib. " Okay baby you wait here while I check your brothers diapers "

Mommy then turned around and faced the back of Percy and unzipped his sleeper and stuck a finger in his plastic pants and gave his butt a squeeze. " You should last awhile too "

She then zipped up Percy's sleeper and turned back to me, she picked me up placed my butt on her hip I held onto her with my casted hands the best I could. She then grabbed Percy's hand with her free hand as we went into the hallway.

" Taddy have you ever had pancakes " She asked as we walked down the hallway. I just shook my head no. I don't think I have ever had them but I can't remember if I did.

" Well were having them for breakfast so lets see if you do " She said as we reached the stairs. We walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen.

" Everyone " Mommy announced. " Taddy has something he wants to say "

Everyone stared at me which made me really nervous. I tried putting my head into Mommy's chest hoping I could hide.

" Taddy its okay tell everyone what you wanted to tell them " Mommy said as she lifted my head off her chest.

" I'm sorry I di-" I started saying.

" Baby you don't have to say your sorry just tell them what you wanted to tell them " Mommy said interrupting me.

" I just wanted to say that I love you guys since I forgot to tell you guys last night " I admitted.

" Awe " Both my sisters said at the same time.

" Taddy don't worry we know that you love us " Piper said.

" Yeah you were just really tired last night and we love you too " Celli agreed.

Mommy then carried me over to Daddy who was flipping pancakes over by the stove.

" I love you too " Daddy said to me as he gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" I love too Daddy " I said to him grinning broabaly.

Mommy then walked over to the fridge and opened it where I saw a bunch of bottles full of milk and a bunch of assorted juices on the door, she took two bottles of milk and walked over to the table with me.

" Sweetie drink your bottle with your sister while I help Daddy finsih breakfast " Mommy said as she handed me and a bottle to Celli while she gave Piper the other bottle since Percy was sitting with her.

Mommy walked back over to Daddy and helped him make breakfast, about ten minutes later Daddy brought over a plate with a mountain of pancakes while Mommy brought over a plate of bacon and scrambles eggs for everyone. Celli put me in the highchair and strapped me in while Percy climbed into daddy's lap. Mommy cut up all my food and began feeding me.

After a couple bites I decided I really liked pancakes, bacon and eggs. I don't remember having pancakes or eggs before but I've had bacon before but this bacon tasted different.

" What kind of bacon is this it tastes different? " I asked in between bites.

" Its turkey bacon sweetie its healthier for you then regular bacon " Mommy said as she shoved more food into my mouth. " Why do you like it? "

I nodded yes. She continued feeding me till I finished my first plate she asked me if I wanted more and I said " Yes please " Mommy got me more food and cut it up and fed me more. I ate it and was finally full, Mommy said that I was a really good eater and that would help grow up and be big and strong I didn't believe her because I was so small but I hoped so.

After we were all done eating I started hurting again so Celli and Piper took me and Percy into the den while Mommy and Daddy cleaned up from breakfast. Celli sat with me on the couch while I drank my bottle of kool aid that had my pain medicine in it, everyone else watched tv while I slept. I slept majority of the day just like yesterday, I did wake up once and remember Mommy changing me out of my night diapers.

The next time I woke up I was lying on my back and it was really hot and I could hear a high whistling noise. I opened my eyes and noticed I was outside which scared me but only for a couple of seconds because I turned and saw Celli. She didn't really have much on she was wearing a blue two piece swimsuit she also had on sunglasses and a book in her right hand while her left hand was under my arms.

" Hi baby " She said as she saw I was awake. " Did you have a good nap "

I smiled and nodded.

" Why are we outside " I asked as I laid my head on her chest.

" Well it turned into a really nice day out and I figured why not enjoy it, plus who know when will have another nice day out and I thought you could use some sun too little man " She explained.

" Where is everyone " I asked.

" They went the to the park " She said. " So I told them I would stay back and keep an eye on you "

" Okay " I responded.

" What time is it anyway " I asked next.

" A little after three " She said. " You were asleep for a long time "

" Sorry I've been sleeping so much " I apologized.

" Don't be sorry Taddy " She said. " Your hurt and you need to rest so you can heal faster "

" Okay, Thanks " I responded.

" No problem " She responded. " Are you hungry? "

I nodded and smiled.

" Okay do you want to go inside and I can make you something? " She asked.

" Sure " I said.

" Okay, lets go inside then " She siad

Celli helped me sit up and lay back against the chair she then got up and turned around and picked me up out of the chair and planted my butt on her hip. I noticed that I was just wearing the usual a tshirt and my diapers, the tshirt must of been one of Percy's shirts because it had a Reptar the dinosaur iron on the front of it. It was very childish looking and pretty small on me. It was kind of tight, but not uncomfortably so.

I was able to look around and get a glimpse of the backyard. The yard was really huge, and a brick and metal fence surrounded it. There were lush green grass and patches of big trees all over the place. I then looked closer to the house and saw a cool little playground with a swing set and neat structures to climb all over. It was too bad I couldn't climb on any of those right now.

Celli carried me into the house and to the kitchen. She set me in the highchair and got me snugly strapped into it before she put the tray on.

"So, what would you like to eat?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Hmm," she said. "Well, we'll be eating dinner in just a few hours, so how about just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

"Okay," I replied.

She went into the kitchen and got out stuff to make me a sandwich with.

"What smells so good?" I asked.

"Mom has a pot roast cooking in the crock pot," she told me. "That's what we're having for supper."

A few minutes later she brought a toddler plate, along with a sippy cup of juice, over to me. She pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me.

"Now, Percy is usually allowed to eat his sandwiches by himself, but since you can't I'm going to feed you yours," she told me. "You just have to promise not to bite me."

"I won't bite you," I giggled.

"Okay," she said. "I just wanted to make sure."

She fed me a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich that she had cut up into tiny little squares. There were also some mini-Ritz crackers and baby carrot sticks, which she fed to me. I was very careful not to bit her fingers as she placed bites of food in my mouth. Every so often she held my sippy cup up to my mouth so I could wash my food down with grape juice.

"Celli, why are there these straps thingies on the tray here?" I asked between bites.

I had been wondering about those straps since I first saw them yesterday.

"Well, you're brother sometimes likes to takes being a baby just a little too far, and he starts throwing food and stuff," she told me. "When he does that we strap his hands and feet down so he can't make a mess. I think he does it on purpose. I think he likes us tying him down."

"He doesn't get in trouble for throwing food?" I asked in amazement.

"No," she shrugged. "Babies do that kind of thing. But he knows not to take it too far or do it too often. He knows he'll get a spanking if he does it too much."

"Oh," I said.

I had never heard of such. I was baffled by the very thought of a twelve-year-old being allowed to throw food without getting in major trouble. I wondered if I could do the same thing. I doubted it. They'd probably get rid of me if I started doing that.

A few minutes later I was finished with my meal.

"Thank you, Celli," I told her as she stood up with my empty plate and sippy cup.

"You're welcome, baby," she told me.

Celli left me in the highchair while she went to clean up the kitchen. While she was doing that I used the fingers of one hand to try and get into the cast on the other arm. I was itching pretty badly up on my left wrist, but I couldn't get to the itching spot.

"What are these casts made of?" I asked while Celli was still washing dishes.

"Um, it's called fiberglass," she told me. "It's sort of like a plastic."

"Oh," I said. I was grimacing, still trying to get at the itchy spot.

"Do you want some more medicine, baby?" Celli asked a minute later as she returned to the breakfast area.

"No, thank you," I replied. "I'm okay right now."

"Don't put your fingers in your casts, baby," she told me. "You could hurt yourself."

"But, I'm itchy," I told her.

"Come on," she said. "We'll see if we can take care of that."

She took the tray off of the highchair and upstrapped me. She picked me up and carried me out of the kitchen. We went up the stairs and she carried me down the hall to the nursery. We went over to the changing table and she sat me down on it. She reached down to one of the cabinets in the table. She pulled out the canister of powder that was used when Billy and I got our diapers changed.

"Last summer, Percy broke his arm," she said. "The doctor told us that baby powder helps with the itchiness."

"How do you get it in the cast?" I asked.

"Watch," she said.

She reached up and sprinkled powder into the top openings of my two arm casts up near my shoulders. She then had me hold my arms up with my hands pointed up in the air, and she sprinkled more powder into the openings around my fingers. She then told me to sit there and wait, and she left the room. She returned a minute later with an electric blow dryer. She brought it over to the table and plugged it into an outlet near the table. She turned it on and it hummed as she held her hand over it checking the temperature.

"Okay," she said. "I've got it set on cool so it won't get you hot."

She held it up against the openings on my casts and I felt cool air blow into the spaces between my skin and the inside of the casts. It felt really good.

"That feels nice," I told Celli.

"Good," she said.

She turned the hair dryer off a few minutes later and set it down.

"Thank you, Celli," I told her.

"You're welcome, baby," she said as she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

" Hey what are you doing? " I asked.

" I'm checking your diapers " She answered as she stuck her hand into my diapers.

" Oh okay " I responded.

" Your not too wet " She said as she removed her hand. " But a change won't hurt besides you haven't been changed by me or Piper yet so I'm gonna change you "

" Can't we just wait till Mommy gets home to change me " I asked with a lot of hope.

" Now Taddy Mom and Dad told you the rules right? " She asked with a tone you would use with a child which wasn't all that surprising since I'm one.

" Uh huh " I responded.

" And you remember the rule about any grown up can change you. Right? " She asked me.

I just looked down and nodded.

" Okay " She said. " So I said I'm gonna change you so I'm gonna change you "

" Okay " I said disappointing. She leaned over and gave me kiss on the cheek and poked my nose.

" Don't worry Stinker I do it just as good as Mommy " Celli said to me.

Celli helped me lie down on the changing table and lifted my legs on the table. She picked my legs up so she could lif my butt up and pull of my plastic pants. Once she had my plastic pants off she started unpinning my diapers and removed them. Once she did that I was a little embarrassed because I wasn't used to having girls see me naked. This was the whole reason I asked her if we could wait till Mommy came home. I must of been blushing deeply when she pulled off my diapers because Celli immediately noticed.

" Taddy there is no reason to be embarrassed. " Celli said to me as she started wiping me. " I've seen it all before and I'll be seeing it a whole lot more "

" I'm just not used to having girls see me naked. " I admitted.

" But Mom has changed you a lot " She said.

" But Mommy isn't a girl she is Mommy " I told her.

Celli just laughed at me and said how cute and funny I was. By now she was done wiping me and slid a new stack of diapers under my butt and started applying powder.

" Celli what happens when I need to go number two " I asked as she started pinning my diapers on.

" Well babies pooh-pooh in there diapers and since your a baby you just go when you need too " She explained. " And speaking of that you haven't made any pooh-poohs yet have you? "

I shook my head no admitting that and being very embarrassed.

" Well you should go soon because Mom makes sure that Percy goes at least once a day or he gets a laxative or suppository " She told me as she lifted my butt up and pulled up my plastic pants.

" What's that " I asked as she was still pulling the plastic pants on.

" They make you poop " She said as she finally got my plastic pants on. " And you really don't want that so I would try to go soon "

" Okay, Thank you Celli " I said. I noticed as she got my plastic pants on that the diapers were thicker than earlier.

" No problem little man. " She said as she put my shirt back down. " So what do you want to do now "

" Um, I don't know " I said as I shrugged my shoulders. " But why are my diapers thicker than before "

" Oh that's because I put an extra diaper in the middle " She told me.

" Why " I asked.

" Because I think your butt needs to look a little bit puffer " She told me.

" What? " I asked.

" Boys look cute with thick puffy diaper butts " She said I now thought she was a little crazy.

" You know what we should do now " She asked me.

" What " I asked,

" I should give you a tour of the house since you haven't seen it yet " She told me.

" Okay " I said.

" Great lets go "

She picked me up and carried me out of the nursery. She proceeded to give me a thorough tour of the house. It didn't have the hundreds of rooms that I originally thought it would, but it was still pretty big. There were four other bedrooms upstairs in addition to the nursery. Two of them were Piper's and Celli's. Each bedroom had its own private bathroom. There was also a large game room at one end of the floor. It had a big-screen TV, a pool table, and a pinball machine. I thought that was really cool.

There was also a big trophy case on one wall of the game room. Celli showed me all of the trophies she, Piper, and Percy had won over the years. She played softball and basketball, Piper played softball and soccer, and Percy played football and baseball. They each had several trophies, some of which were about half my height. I thought that was really cool, but it also kind of worried me. I had never played sports mainly because I was too small to keep up with everyone. I liked soccer and baseball, but had never been good at either sport, and I certainly hadn't had anyone to encourage me or teach me to play. I hoped I would fit in with this family if I weren't too athletic.

We went downstairs where I was shown all the rooms down there. I saw Mommy and Daddy's bedroom, which was huge. She showed me the two studies that Mommy and Daddy both had. There was also a library with a bunch of books. I had never heard of a library in a house, so I thought that was cool. There was a big, formal living room and formal dining room, I saw the kitchen and den, which I already knew well, of course, and then she showed me the two poolrooms.

One poolroom had a pool table and a wet bar in it. Celli told me that was Daddy's favorite room, and he spent a lot of his free time playing pool. The other poolroom was even cooler. It had a real, indoor swimming pool in it. I had never seen such a thing. It was a big room with glass walls that provided a nice view of the backyard. The pool was pretty big, and it had a hot tub attached to it, and there was a waterfall that had water flowing out of it into the pool. There was also a sitting area and a picnic table.

"Wow," I said when we were in the room. My voice echoed throughout the large, open space, which actually scared me.

"You like it?" Celli asked. "Mom and Dad added this room on a couple of years ago because we all like to swim so much. That way we can swim all year long. Do you like to swim?"

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Do you know how?" she asked.

"No," I said looking down slightly shamefully.

"Well, we'll have to teach you how," she said. "It's not that hard. Of course we'll have to wait a little while. If we put you in the pool, now, you'd probably sink right to the bottom with those casts."

"You think so?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know," she said. "How about I toss you in, and we'll find out?"

"No!" I gasped abruptly. "No. Please, don't do that."

"Oh, silly," she said. "I'm just kidding. I'd never do that."

She hugged me tightly and rubbed my back comfortingly.

"Did I scare you?" she asked me.

"Well, maybe a little," I admitted.

"I'm sorry, baby," she said. "I was just joking. Now, how about we go back to the den, and we can watch some TV?"

"Okay," I replied.

She carried me out of the poolroom, and we went back to the den. She lowered me down onto one of the couches. She laid me down and put some pillows behind my head and shoulders and another one under my broken leg.

"I'm going to go change, okay?" she informed me. "I'll be back in just a few minutes."

I just nodded.

She reached over to the coffee table where the TV remote was sitting. She picked up the remote and turned the TV on. She then handed me the remote. As she handed me the remote, she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the nose.

"You watch TV, and try not to get into trouble while I'm gone," she told me.

"Okay. I won't," I said with a smile.

She tweaked my nose with her fingers and rose to leave. She left me there and I turned my attention to the large TV screen in front of me. I had to look at the big remote to find the buttons to change the channel with. It was hard to hold the remote and push the button at the same time with the casts on my arms, but I managed to do it by using both hands.

I started to surf through the channels and tryed to find some cartoons to watch. It took me awhile but I eventually found Nickelodeon and decided to watch Reptar. I was watching the show for a little while when I noticed that Celli had been gone a long time, which really scared me I hadn't been alone since Friday and I suddenly didn't like being alone. What if something happened to her? What if she didn't come back? After what seemed like forever Celli came downstairs in a blouse and a pair of sweatpants I was about ready to cry when she came downstairs.

" Where were you " I asked trying to hide my distress.

" I told you I was changing sweetie " She said as she came around to the side of the couch I was on.

" What took you so long? " I asked.

" I don't know " She replied.

She bent over and picked me up.

" Were you getting scared? " She asked.

" Um... No " I said fibbing a little.

" Uh huh " She said skeptically " Well I'm her now "

I nodded

" You know what why don't I get you a bottle of milk " She said.

" Okay " I replied.

" Alright " She said. " Do you want it warm or cold "

" A little warm please " I replied.

" Okay " She said. " You wait here I'll be back in a sec "

Celli put me down on the couch and got me set up with all of my pillows on my arms and legs she then went into the kitchen. A couple of seconds later she came back with a bottle of milk. She put the bottle down on the coffee table and picked me up and sat down with me situated in her lap.

" Are you comfy Taddy " She asked.

" Yeah " I said. I was really comfy and felt very protected by my sister.

Celli picked up the bottle and offered it up to my mouth I immediately started sucking its contents. We watched Reptar for a couple of minutes while I sucked on my bottle and Celli holding me. After about ten minutes I was done sucking my bottle.

" Better now " Celli asked me as she took the bottle and placed it on the end table.

I just nodded as I was now very tired from drinking my bottle. I was laying back on her chest and was just about to fall asleep when the we heard the front door open.

" Were home " I heard Mommy say as I saw her, Daddy, Percy and Piper come in the doorway.

" Hi Mom " Celli said as she picked me up and walked over to everyone.

" Hi guys, I see that Taddy is up " Mommy said as she took me from Celli. " How was your afternoon with Celli "

" Good, she gave me a sandwich and showed me the house " I replied as she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

" Good " She said to me. Daddy came over to us.

" Hi Big guy we missed you "

" I missed you guys too "

" Great "

After I said hi to Daddy and he gave me a kiss in greeting Piper and Percy came over to me and gave me kisses in greeting. They looked kinda dirty and smelled kinda smelly like they had been out side but they had been so that didn't really surprise me. Also Percy looked kinda funny he was wearing a pair of purple overalls with short legs, under which was a white t-shirt with horizontal, purple stripes on it. He looked pretty silly, and it was pretty easy to tell he was heavily padded underneath his clothes. After we had our mini Reunion Mommy suggested that Me and Percy go upstairs and play in the nursery while they get dinner ready. Piper took me from Mommy's arms and Percy's hand and took me and him upstairs to the nursery.

Piper walked into the nursery and put me in the middle of the room on a padded mat.

" Okay you two play up here until dinner is ready " Piper told us. " Oh and Percy remember Taddy can't stand up on his own you have to get everything for him.

" Okay " Percy replied. " Piper can I take off my shortalls. Please? "

" Yes you may but there dirty so put them in the hamper so they can be washed tomorrow " Piper said.

He nodded as he started to fumble with his overall straps.

She gave me a kiss on top of my head and gave a hard swat on Percy's diapered butt then left the room.

" Bye babies and behave " She said as she left the room.

" So what do you want to do " Percy asked as he stepped out of his shortalls and put them in the hamper.

He was wearing extremely thick diapers just like me and he had clear plastic pants on just like me.

" I don't know " I said.

" Well what did you play with at your old home " He asked me.

" Um nothing " I admitted as I looked down at the floor embarrassed.

" You didn't have any toys to play with " He asked.

" Well their were toys for my foster parents kids but they never let me play with them " I said. " And I don't remember ever having toys of my very own "

" Well they suck " Percy said.

I gasped at Percy's language.

" I know lets play with Lego's " Percy said. " You can do plenty with those "

Percy walked over to the closet by the door and came back carrying a big crate. He dumped the contents inside the crate on to the floor which turned out to be Thousand's and thousand's of Lego's.

" Here, you can build what ever you want on that " Percy said as he handed me this big flat green Lego plate.

I've never played with Lego's before but I've seen them and knew how they worked.

" Don't tell Mommy and Daddy that I said suck. Okay? " Percy said as he sat down across from me.

" I won't " I said.

" Thanks " Percy said with a smile.

I decided to build a race car so I started working on that. I wanted to make it red and white so I started using those pieces and building it up. Me and Percy were building with the Lego's and talking he told me about what they did at the park today which made me kinda jealous that I couldn't go. After awhile Percy went back to the closet and brought over another grate and dumped more Lego's on the floor.

" Wow, how many do you have " I asked since I hadn't seen that many toys ever.

" I have three more crates in the closet " Percy said.

As he sat down I heard a muffled fart and the intoxicating odor coming form Percy which can only mean he pooped his diapers.

" Did you just poop " I asked.

" yep " Percy said as he had a big grin across his face.

We continued building with our Lego's for a little while we also talked quietly with whatever struck our fancy. Percy's dirty diaper smell never went away if anything it just got worst. After a little while I had to pee, I had the same problem that I had when I woke up this morning. So I tried getting in different sitting positions but I still couldn't get myself to pee.

" What are you doing " Percy asked after he noticed I was antsy for a little while.

" I gotta pee " I responded with out looking at him.

" Hmm " Percy said. " Well pretend your sitting on the potty or something "

I nodded and tried to do that. Finally, I was able to pee when I was leaning back and resting on my elbows and my legs were spread out in front of me. Within a few minutes I had flooded my diapers, and my crotch and butt felt wet.

" Um Percy do you like it when your diapers are wet or poopy " I said as I returned to playing.

"Of course!" he said adamantly. "I love it."

" So you don't mind having to wear diapers everywhere even to school " I asked.

" Well now that I've wore them for seven years I don't really have a choice anymore " He explained. " But its not so bad. After awhile I just ignored people when they stared or said things, at school its harder for people to notice because the disposables I wear are hardly noticeable. But everyone knows that I wear them anyway "

" Hmm" was my only reply.

I wondered if I would be able to go out in public in diapers, I didn't think I would be able to I would just be too embarrassed. I was starting to think that being a baby might not be such a good idea.

About an hour later Daddy came upstairs and got us for dinner. He picked me up and planted me on his hip while holding Percy's hand and walked us downstairs for dinner. We went into the kitchen where we saw that the table was set with the pot roast Celli told me about and there was also corn and noodles. Daddy placed me in the highchair that was for some reason on the other side of the table. I found out that the highchair was on the other side because Piper wanted to feed me tonight. Once I was settled in everyone sat down with Percy in Daddy's lap. To my surprise Daddy said a prayer and we started eating. Piper wasn't as good as feeding me as Mommy is and what I mean by that is she got my bib and my face all messy Mommy even took a picture of me which I was a little embarrassed by. The meal was sort of a stew with pot roast and a bunch of vegetables in it the pot roast turned out to be a very good meal. It was the best meal I had had here, yet. Me and Percy's food was cut up and fed to us pretty quickly.

After dinner was over Daddy took me and Percy upstairs while Mommy and the girls cleaned up from dinner. Once we got upstairs Daddy played Lego's with me and Percy for about a half hour but then he said it was time for our bath. He went to the bathroom and got the bathwater running for us, he then came back to the nursery and picked me up and brought me over to the changing table. He put me on the end of the table he then went back and picked up Percy and brought him over and put him in the middle of the changing table. He had Percy raise his arms, he then removed his t shirt. He then had Percy lay down on the table, the table was big enough that I could sit at the end of it and Percy could still lie down with plenty of room to spare. Daddy then lifted his butt and pulled his plastic pants off then unpinned his diapers.

 **(This part may gross some people out. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!)**

It wasn't until Daddy started unpinning Percy's diapers that I noticed that his diapers were diffrent than the ones I was wearing. They were rectangular, but they had half-circular cutouts where his legs were, and it looked like there was elastic at the top where his waist was.

" What kind of diapers are those " I asked curiously.

"Oh, these are contour diapers," Daddy told me. "They're kind of like disposables, except made of the same cloth as the pre-folds you have on. They're custom-fitted for your brother. We use the pre-fold diapers as stuffers in the middle of these. We're going to get you some of your own diapers pretty soon."

"I get my own diapers?" I asked.

"Yep," Daddy told me. "You sure do kiddo."

"Cool," I said quietly.

The only things I had ever had of my own were my clothes, and I didn't even have those anymore, since the last clothes of mine that I had worn were cut off at the hospital. It would be kind of nice to have something of my own, even if they were diapers.

I watched as Daddy continued removing Percy's diapers I could tell they were wet at least up front. When Daddy lifted the last diaper up I saw Percy's pee pee stand up it was much bigger than mine but that made since he was much bigger than me. When Daddy lifted him up a saw big pile of Poop in his diaper it almost took up all the space in his diaper. I was surprised at how much poop there was I'm pretty sure that I have never pooped that much. I still hadn't pooped in my diapers. I was wondering what it would feel like when I finally did poop my diapers.

I couldn't help but stare as Daddy took out some baby wipes and started to clean my brother's diaper area. It took him a while to get all the poop wiped off of him, much longer than it took to clean me. Finally Daddy finished cleaning Percy.

" Okay Percy your done " Daddy said. " Now hold this diaper over your pee pee and lump off the table so I can change your brother "

Percy jumped off the table and then stood over near the end of the table. Daddy picked me up and put me where Percy just was, he had me lift my arms and then pulled my shirt off. After my shirt was off hew had me lay down with my legs on the table. Once had me layed down he lifted my legs and butt up so he could pull my plastic pants off, once he had my plastic pants off he started unpinning my diapers. Once he had my diapers off he started wiping me, it took him maybe a fraction of the time to clean percy up to clean me I did squirm a little while he did that. After we were both cleaned up Daddy put a diaper over my privates so I wouldn't have an accident and carried me to the bathroom while Percy followed behind. Once we were in the bathroom Daddy asked Percy to step into the tub and turn the water faucet off.

" No splashing tonight, Percy " Daddy said as he set me down on the edge of the tub. " We don't want to get your brother's casts wet "

" Okay, Daddy, I'll be careful " Percy replied.

Daddy proceeded to give me a sponge bath. He took a wet washcloth and put some baby body wash on the washcloth and washed my hair and body, Percy played with bath toys queitly while he waited his turn. Once Daddy was done washing me he dried me off with a bg fluffy towel and placed me down on the ground next to the tub. He then had Percy stand up and gave him his bath, ten minutes later he was washed and Daddy wrapped him in another fluffy towel. He then carried me and help percy's hand as we went back to the nursery.

" Taddy gets to go first this time " Daddy said.

He set me down on the table and helped me lay down as he pulled the towel off of me. He pulled a stack of diapers out and folded them up. Once they were all set he pulled my legs up and slid them under my butt. Then he started powdering me with a libreal amount, once he thought he had enough he rubbed it in a little which felt really good as usual. He then pulled the diaper up between my legs and started pinning them on. He got them securely pinned and pulled up a new pair of plastic pants up my legs.

" Percy can you get one of your white t shirts for your brother, Please " Daddy asked.

" Sure " Percy responded. Percy went of to one of the bearaus by our cribs and got out a white shirt and came back with it. BY then I was already sitting up, Daddy took the shirt from Percy and said thank you. He then asked me to lift my arms up and pulled the shirt over my head and got my arms in the sleeves.

" Alright your done big guy " Daddy said to me.

" Thank you, Daddy " I replied.

" Your welcome, big guy " He said back.

He gave me a kiss and then set me down on the floor. Then, he picked Percy up and set him on the table. Percy immediately lay down as Daddy pulled out a stack of fresh diapers for him. He unfolded four of those contour diapers. He then folded up one of the pre-folded diapers like I was wearing lengthwise and laid it out down the length of the other diapers. Next, he lifted Percy's butt off of the table and slid the thick stack of diapers under him. He then used probably thirty pins to pin on Percy's diapers, and a pair of plastic pants completed the ensemble. Daddy sat Percy up and gave him a kiss.

"Do you want a sleeper on, yet, or do you want to just wear a t-shirt like your brother?" Daddy asked him.

"Um, just a t-shirt, I guess," replied Percy.

Daddy got him another t-shirt from his bureau and put it on him.

"Okay. It is now one hour until bedtime," said Daddy, looking at his watch. "Do you guys want to play up here, or would you like to go downstairs with everyone and play in your playpen?"

"Let's go get in the playpen," Percy said.

"How's that sound, Taddy?" asked Daddy.

I was actually surprised to be asked my opinion since I so rarely got a say in what I did.

"Um, that sounds good," I replied.

Daddy nodded and reached down for me. He picked me up, perched me on his hip, took one of Percy's hands, and we left the nursery. He carried me downstairs and to the den where we found the females watching TV and chatting. Daddy took me over to Mommy and set me in her lap while Percy waddled over to the couch his sisters occupied to get some attention from them.

" Did you enjoy your bath, sweetie " Mommy asked me.

" Yes " I said. " I just wish I could take a real bath "

" We will try and take care of that Tomorrow " She told me.

" Okay " I replied.

Daddy then brought a big, folded-up thing into the den. He set it over in an out of the way corner of the room and began unfolding it. It was like a low cage or coral. I guess it was about a six-foot square. The vertical, wood bars on the sides were a couple of inches apart and probably about two-and-a-half or three feet high. There was a wooden floor in the bottom of it upon which Daddy unfolded a big pad that was covered in the same baby-printed plastic stuff that was on the changing table. When it was unfolded all the way, Daddy came back over to me.

"Let's go get in the playpen, kiddo," he told me.

I raised my arms up to him as best I could as he reached down for me and picked me up. He carried me over to the playpen and set me down in it. Billy ran over to us, and Daddy picked him up and set him down next to me. Daddy then left the room once more and returned with a laundry basket, which he set in the playpen with us. It was full of toys.

" Okay, Taddy the rule with the playpen is somebody has to let you out of the playpen first or you have to ask to get out " He told me. " But since you can't get out on your own right now anyway that shoudn't be a problem "

" Okay Daddy " I replied.

" Good boy, now you boys behave and play nice " He told me and Percy as he left.

We both nodded then Percy dumped the laundry basket of toys on to the ground. It was full of toys. The toys weren't big boy toys the were fisher price toys and little tike toys or in other words toddler and baby toys. There were all kinds of truck, cars, planes and a bunch of blocks.

"What do you want to play with?" Percy asked me.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"Okay," he said. "Well, I'm going to play with this airplane and a couple of cars. You just play with whatever you want."

I nodded. Percy took his toys and crawled over to one corner of the playpen. I had never seen so many toys in my life, so, needless to say, I had some difficulty picking some out. Finally I decided on a few cars and trucks along with some blocks. I built a tunnel with the blocks and sent the cars and trucks through it. I was surprised at how much fun I could have with baby toys. I was very quickly lost in my own little world. It was a little hard to move around and play with things with my three casts, but I managed okay.

I got so lost in playing with the toys that I was surprised when Mommy and Daddy came up to us and told us it was bedtime. The hour had surely gone by quickly. Mommy picked me up while Daddy picked up Percy. We told Celli and Piper goodnight, and then we were both taken up the stairs and down the hall to the nursery. Mommy took me over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and sat down with me. She had a bottle of juice with her, which she proceeded to feed to me.

"This has some medicine in it for you, baby," she informed me.

I was glad for that because I had been hurting for a little while. I had been able to ignore my pain while I was playing with the toys, but now I really wanted some medicine.

"Did you have a good day, baby?" asked Mommy

I just smiled and nodded as I continued to suck on my bottle.

She continued to hold me for the next few minutes as I sucked on my bottle. It felt very nice and comforting to be held as she gently rocked me. By the time I was done with the bottle I was about to fall asleep. Mommy set the bottle down, and picked me up. She carried me over toward my crib. I noticed that Daddy and Billy were sitting over in the opposite corner of the room in the little sitting area over there. It looked like Daddy was reading to Billy from a children's book.

Mommy put me in my crib after giving me a goodnight hug and kiss. About then, Daddy was carrying Percy over to his crib. He put Percy into his crib and told him goodnight. Mommy and Daddy then switched places, and he came over to me. Daddy told me he loved me and gave me a kiss and a hug too. He told me goodnight, and then he and Mommy left. They turned out the lights in the nursery and closed the door partway as they left. The soft glow from a couple of nightlights left a little light in the room.

"Goodnight, Taddy," I heard Percy say from across the room.

"Goodnight, Billy," I said as I lay down. Then, I abruptly sat back up, "Oh, Percy? Thanks for letting me play with your toys."

"I didn't let you play with my toys," he said, sitting up in his own crib and looking at me. "Those are our toys, now. They're both of ours. My toys are your toys."

"Really?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep," he said. "Now, go to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I repeated as I lay back down.

"I love you, baby brother," Percy said.

"I love you, too," I said softly.

I smiled to myself as I got the covers pulled up around me. I rested my head on my pillow. Within a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.

 **Alright that is the end of chapter three I hoped everyone enjoyed. If that little part where I gave the warning grossed you out I will offer an explanation. Obliviously this is from Taddy's point of view so I want you to fell what he is feeling and seeing so I'm gonna include parts that main fell gross or maybe even a little inappropriate.**


End file.
